Shattered Illusions
by Kalera I. McTierney
Summary: HP/DM/SS, Slash. An attack after a Potions class leaves three people forever changed. Harry sees things in a new perspective, Draco is torn between what he wants and his family obligations, and Severus...Severus will be caught in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K. Rowling (even though Book Six made me howl in disbelief and shock...besides those rather strong emotions, I liked the book just fine) and distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there's no reason in the world anyone should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**" Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter One - Two Opposites

* * *

" _By the Gods, he's gorgeous."_

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as I stared across the Great Hall at the object of my eternal fascination and envy. Yes, I knew that if any of my Slytherin associates caught me in the act of staring at a known enemy with anything but hatred in my eyes, I wouldn't make it through the rest of the school term but I could not help myself. He fascinated me...much like a moth to a light fixture...and I could not resist him...knowing that it could cost me my life.

Him…Harry James Potter.

The Savior of the Wizarding World.

Quidditch hero.

" _And as far out of my reach as the sun is from my fingertips."_

My hands clenched, tightly, against the Slytherin table as I made an attempt to shift my attention away from the smiling Gryffindor. I should not had bothered to attempt it; not even two minutes later, my eyes were right back on him, hopelessly studying everything about him.

" _He's changed much since last year. Depending on who you talk to, he has changed for the better."_

My eyes quickly traveled over Harry's body with a practiced ease. His wild raven-black hair had finally been tamed over the summer and now, was styled into his usual inch-long spikes and without the obnoxious distraction of those ugly oval glasses he used to wear (Granger had finally given him the spell in order to restore his vision), I could finally see those striking, intense emerald-green eyes of his.

His body…yes, his body. No, it was not a typical example of handsome, sensual masculine form...but still, it was still oddly beautiful in its own way. Six years of playing Quiddtich had clearly done him some good. Instead of the hulking muscles and colossal body parts I was accustomed to seeing on players like us, he sported a tanned, lean body. His slender limbs and sinewy, strong muscles made everyone, male or female, give him second looks in pure appreciation. His old pale and slight frame had obviously become a thing of the past.

" Draco!"

I was jarred out of my inspection at the sound of my name being called. I quickly rearranged my features into an expression of mild disdain and calmly, looked into the bemused face of my best friend and occasional lover, Daphne Greengrass. At least, I hoped that I appeared to be calm. It wouldn't be in my best interests for anyone to find out my true feelings, concerning Harry. It would automatically make me a pariah within my House...and that was something I could not risk.

" Yes?"

" Are you all right, Draco? You looked like you were in a totally different world for a moment there." Daphne asked, midnight-blue eyes looking into mine with concern. " Let me guess...you've managed to scare the crap out of some first year and they've stupidily threatened to report you to Snape? You know as well as I do that he won't do anything to you."

I smirked and shook my head. " No, I was just thinking about something. It wasn't important" I barely caught myself from gazing across the Great Hall at Harry, again, and tried harder to focus my attention on Daphne. " Was there something specific on your mind that you wanted to talk about?"

" I just wanted to give this to you," she said, pulling out an envelope from her bag and handing it to me, " It must have gotten mixed in with the usual from my family, earlier today. I was about to open it when I saw your name on the front…"

" My name?" I took the letter from her manicured fingers and looked at it intently. Judging from the texture and smell (vanilla), I knew that it came from one of two people, my father or my mother. More than likely, it was my father. Mother was always too busy, going from one function to another with other high - powered pureblood witches, to even bother much.

Daphne nodded. " Yes. Do you know what it could be about?"

" No but I'm about to find out."

I tore into the envelope with an almost demonic force and pulled out a hastily written note. As I had though, my father had written it. _It can't be all that bad, then. He leaves me notes now and again. If it were an emergency, he would have been here faster than I can say 'Albus Dumbledore'._

How I wish I hadn't thought that…

_Draco,_

_I know very well that we weren't going to discuss this until your 19th birthday but it seems as though we...no, I have no choice in the matter anymore. You must be married, or at least engaged, by the end of this, your final year at Hogwarts._

_No, I'm not going to make you marry any specific female but I would suggest no female from Slytherin would be your choice. For some reason, the Ministry is of the belief that marrying Slytherin women would be something akin to disaster. Clearly, I can't tell you the exact reasons why in this letter. I will manage to associate with whomever your choice will be...within reason, of course..._

_If you choose to defy me, I have no choice but to disown you as my son and as the Malfoy heir. As you well know, your cousin has just come of age and I would be all too happy to replace you if necessary. I thought I would like to remind you of that. The notorious Black stubborness you inherited from your mother would not do you well in this instance. You have much more to lose than I do at the moment._

_Seeing as though the term has just started, you have exactly ten months to find a bride. Do not disappoint me and don't lower your standards to please me._

_--Happy Hunting, Lucius_

I dropped the letter onto the table and turned an icy calm gaze directly on Daphne, who cringed as if she already knew what was in the letter. My breathing slowed down, by a bare margin and I stood up, a red haze already clouding my vision. I knew I was about to embarrass myself beyond redemption but I didn't care. I was that furious.

" WHAT!" I screamed loudly.

* * *

It was a typical breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Some students were busily eating and chatting with their own Housemates, while others were up and about talking earnestly with their friends from the other Houses. The relaxed atmosphere can lull one into some false sense of security. I guess, it was part of the reason why the brazen Hufflepuff actually has the nerve to approach me at my table, with no fear of the consequences.

Compared to her usual style of pigtails, her blonde hair hanging loosely around her shoulders lent her a different aspect to her rather ordinary beauty. I'm sure others thought that she was beautiful, but I'm sure that I wasn't one of them. Personality wise, she was a decent person but there were moments, like this one, when I wondered who exactly had invaded her body. Somewhere, deep inside of her, she must have dredged up the nerve to go against the grain of her House and actually come walking over to me.

She looked over to her female Housemates, who were looking and giggling, before returning her gaze to me. " Maybe, tonight, Harry, we can hang out . I know we've both been too busy to get together." Hannah Abbott said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and giving me a flirtatious grin.

I gave her a considering look and shrugged. " Maybe." I answered, smoothly. I don't know what in the hell was on my mind on the train when she asked me whether I would hang out with her sometimes. For some stupid reason, I actually told her that I would. Maybe, it was a sense of pity...or more than likely, it was a sense of boredom. I was caught...for now...but I also knew that I had no intentions of dealing with the Hufflepuff.

Fine, I know that it isn't fair to keep stringing her along but truthfully, I really didn't care at that point. I was sick and tired of the scheming females in this school trying to gain my affections...and become known as the girlfriend of the " Savior of the Wizarding World " when last year, when I actually was seeking them out, they didn't give me the time of day. It would be a cold day in Hell before I fell for any of their crap.

Ronald Weasley, one of my best friends, let out a low whistle as Hannah flounced back to her own table. " I cannot figure this out. How do you manage to get the most beautiful girls of our year dying to go out with you?"

" Call it animal magnetism," I answered, holding back a grin. " What do you think, Hermione? Do you think that I'm too much for any lady to resist?"

Hermione Granger, my other best friend, jerked her attention from the Ravenclaw table, where her boyfriend since the end of their sixth year, Kyle Campos, sat. I could tell that she was apparently suffering from a case of 'separation anxiety' so I didn't do what was on the forefront of my mind, which was shake her and say that she was being too possessive.

" Well? Do you think that I'm too much for a lady to resist?" I asked again when she gave me a blank look.

" Of course not. What brou--?" Hermione's answer was cut short when a loud noise from the Slytherin table distracted everyone. To my utter surprise, the cause of the uproar was Draco Malfoy, the perennial ice prince of Slytherin House.

_What's his problem? Can't we have breakfast in peace without him doing something completely stupid?_

I could feel an annoyed sigh slip past my lips and I turned right back around, determined not to let the arrogant fool ruin breakfast for me. _" Whatever it is, I hope it's enough to make him leave the Great Hall…forever." _I muttered to myself as I speared a piece of bacon with my fork.

I could hear the exact moment when Malfoy made his dramatic exit out of the Great Hall and almost immediately, everyone burst into excited whispers. Both of my best friends turned their gazes on me. _Damn…what did I do now?_

" I wonder what has Malfoy so angry?" Hermione said, thoughtfully.

" Whatever it is, I hope it's particularly vicious." Ron said, smiling maliciously. " He deserves whatever's coming to him. Right, Harry?"

" Right." I answered back. Something, however, made me look back at the Slytherin table and then at the doors. It wasn't anything significant; it was just an uneasy feeling that I had.

" Anything wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, after a couple of minutes of silence. I knew that she found my lack of reaction to Malfoy's curious behavior odd. Usually, I never missed an opportunity to insult Malfoy or say something especially nasty about him.

" Nothing, Hermione," I answered, quickly. " Can't I just think for a while? Or do I really have to talk about stupid, non-important stuff?"

She bit her lip and turned away to talk with someone else. I really didn't mean to bite her head off like that but it couldn't be helped. My mind, for some reason, was still stuck on Malfoy and his odd behavior.

_It isn't like him to be so…so…weird. He's usually so cool, calm, and collected. Even when we're at each other's throats, he stays the same, the proud, conceited Slytherin. Nothing unsettles him and I mean nothing. Something must have really gotten under his skin to make him act like that._

" Harry? Harry?"

I had to stop myself from glaring at Ron's expectant face and gave him a cool grin instead. " What? Did you call me?"

" It's almost time for Potions. As much as I would love to skip Snape's class, I'm afraid that we're going to have to attend. You're ready to go?" he promptly asked, as if he knew that I was seconds away from blowing a federal case.

I flashed a quick grin across the aisle at an attractive Ravenclaw girl and nodded. " Sure, sure. What about Hermione?" I muttered, gathering my things together in a rushed manner.

Ron's eyebrows knitted closely together as he stared at the focus of his affections since their first year. I could tell, as well as anyone who knew him as well as I did, that he was still head over heels in love with the girl. It was just his luck that when he finally had the nerve to tell her about his feelings, she had decided to go out with someone else.

He reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. Her cinnamon-brown eyes flashed momentarily as she waved a goodbye to the friend she was talking to and gave them her complete attention. " Yes?"

I stood up and slung my backpack in my shoulders. " We're about to head to Potions. Are you coming or are you going to be a tad bit late?"

I made sure to send a pointed look in Kyle's direction. She picked up on the unspoken message and flushed slightly. I couldn't help but smirk a little; it was all too easy to make someone feel guilty, especially close friends.

" I'm coming with you. Just give me a moment," Hermione replied, anxiously, " I just have to say--."

I didn't give her that moment after all. I just turned around and headed toward the doors with Ron right at my heels. As I walked, I could feel the collective stares of every solitary female in the Great Hall on my back. All that did was make my already gloomy mood even worse.

_When will they get a life?_

* * *

**A/N:** _This is my first HP fanfiction and I would expect that this wouldn't be one of the greatest ones anyone had ever read. For those who will read this, you can't say that I didn't warn you…_

_For those of you who are against ships such as HPDM or HPSS, this story will not be your cup of tea so I would suggest that you stop while you're ahead. I will not pay any attention to flames or anything of that sort. If you don't like my stuff, then don't read it. However, constructive criticism would gladly be appreciated._

_Chapter Two should be up pretty soon. Until then, keep reading and please review_**!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K. Rowling (even though Half-Blood Prince made me howl in disbelief and shock...besides those rather strong emotions, I liked the book just fine) and distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc, at least in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there's no reason in the world anyone should feel the need to sue.

* * *

**" Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Two - Heated Encounters

* * *

With a deadly sneer settled on my face, I walked into Potions class ten minutes early with only one objective in mind; confronting my godfather, Severus Snape, about the horrifying letter that was clenched tightly in my fist. It was the same letter that I was partly afriad was actually written, seriously, rather the joke that I so longed it was.

_He would know something about this. He has to know something…no, Draco, he does know something. Father wouldn't dare keep something of this magnitude away from him. He wouldn't dare._

" Professor Snape? We need to talk, _now_." I said, angrily as I walked over to the desk where he was sitting, grading assignments. I knew now was not the best time to confront him, considering that he was busy, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted answers and I wanted them immediately.

" What about, Draco?" He looked up from the various papers (it grated on my nerves sometimes when his attention was supposed to be on me but ended up somewhere else entirely)and gave me a brief, considering look. As much as I tried to hide it from his piercing eyes, I couldn't help but flinch in reaction. Ever since I was little, his eyes had that effect on me.

_They're like deep, bottomless wells. As much as you'll try, you'll never be able to completely escape them. It's like you're a mosquito caught in a spiderweb...you know good and well that you're about to be dinner but you can't make yourself get away. They're that intense…_

" This." I said, shaking myself out of my reverie and handing the offending letter to him. With the long, graceful fingers that were the instrument of his craft, he opened it and scanned it over once, twice, and then, _three _times.

Of course, I didn't know what his reaction would be but I sure as hell didn't expect it to be what it was. My mouth dropped open in a mixture of annoyance and anger as I watched the Potions Master sit there, supposedly the most reserved person in the entire school, sit there and laugh uncontrollably.

" Just what exactly is so funny, Professor?" I asked in my iciest tone. If he were any person, I would have progressed to teaching him a lesson in the most painful way possible. As it was, he was a lousy teacher so I had no choice but to wait for him to get control of himself, gritting my teeth in fury all the while.

Snape continued to laugh as though he didn't hear a word I had said. I was about five seconds away from snatching the note from his slimy fingers and storming from the dungeon when he finally held up a hand. I took that to mean that he was almost done.

A final chuckle left him and he gave me a rather gleeful smile. Of course, I didn't take that to mean anything but the worse of intentions. " According to this note, Draco, you have ten months to find a bride. No Slytherin females are to be considered. It's either marry or be disowned."

" You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked angrily, ignoring what he had said. " You and my father probably plotted this from the very beginning, involved Fudge and the Ministry of Magic as a stupid form of blackmail…for what, I don't know. You--."

" I can assure you that I knew nothing of this, Draco," Snape interrupted, " This is as much of a surprise to you as it is to me."

" That's a bunch of crap and you know it." I yelled. " How dare the both of you do this to me? It's my final year here...my year to finally relax after all these years of attending Hogwarts. I've spent the last six years here working to honor the Malfoy name and this is my lousy reward...being sacked to some pathetic girl I would barely even know by the end of the year. I'm not supposed to worry about this marrying business until I'm nineteen and _that's_ at the earliest."

I sensed that Snape was growing tired of hearing me rant but I forged on ahead, anyway. " Control yourself, Draco. You will not embarrass your family or me by acting so childish. You will marry, Draco, even if I have to drege the ranks of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and _Gryffindor_ for you.."

" Get this through your thick skull, godfather," I hissed, knowing full well that even as I said it that I was going too far, " I'm not marrying anyone until I'm good and ready.You can tell my father that the next time you see him," I paused, taking a deep breath, as if I were thinking about something, " It's probably going to be at the next Death Eater meeting, anyways."

Snape's nostrils flared in anger and he stood up in an attempt to intimidate me with his size. It didn't work. " As much as it pains to me to do this to you and my House, 50 points from Slytherin and a detention for you, Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate any disrespect from you...even if you are my godson...or anybody else."

I crossed my hands over my chest and raised my chin, proudly. I knew that this time, I was in the right and they were in the wrong...there was no changing my mind about that._They can't force me to marry against my will. Next year, I'll be a grown man...picking my future wife should be my perogative, not theirs._

" Any punishment you give me wouldn't matter. I'll be damned if I bow down to my father's ludicrous demands and marry some unsuitable woman, at least to me, to make him happy." I growled, just as happy and in control as I wanted to be. "My father has just lost his _precious _heir."

" I guess he has." Snape replied, just as calmly. We stared at each other, trying to bare the other's weaknesses, for what seemed like forever before the noise of arriving students broke the confrontation. Giving him one final cold look, I turned around and headed to my usual seat at the back of the dungeon, the letter clenched in my fingers.

Moments later, Daphne breezed in right on the heels of the Golden Trio. Of course, I was so ticked off that I didn't do my usual, gratifying assessment of Harry as he and his gang dropped down in the seats in front of me. I knew Daphne wasn't going to keep quiet over my irritable state for but so long…I was right.

" Where did you go after you stalked from the Great Hall?" Daphne whispered as she shifted in her seat. " Everybody was buzzing about the way you left. I mean one minute, you were there; the next, all anyone could see was the back of your robes as you walked out."

I rested my head on my hand and gave her a brief smirk. " I hope you told them to mind their own freaking business. I really don't need the entire student body on my case right about now."

She gave me _the_ smile, the kind of smile I loved on her face. The wicked, slightly mischievous smile made her seem like the Slytherin I knew she was deep down inside instead of having the Gryffindor mentality she so loved to project.To tell the truth, sometimes even I was fooled...

" You know I did, Draco. Curious minds do want to know, however." She muttered, adjusting her parchment on the table as if she was actually planning on doing some work.

" Well, they won't know until I'm ready to tell them," I said. " And only then, do you understand me, Daphne?"

She nodded and turned her attention to the professor, who was beginning to give the students their instructions for the day. That was another thing I liked about Daphne; she knew when to let something go, even she, herself, was dying to know what the scoop was. In fact, that was one of the main things that had attracted me to her in the beginning, her intellect and coolness (in terms of personality..of course).

_My father better display some of the intelligence he claims he has or he'll find that there's nothing worse than having an angry son. He knows as well as I do that he doesn't want that...not at all._

* * *

" Today, we'll be doing the Lysine Potion," Snape said, looking over the drowsy class with his usual contempt, " It's an immensely complicated potion but I expect that since all of you have managed, however barely, to get into my N.E.W.T's class, it would be a simple one to make."

I couldn't help but sneer as his gaze traveled to me with every sign of great dislike. We had mortal enemies ever since I started attending Hogwarts and there was no reason for me to think that things would ever change. In fact, that was the main thing I could count on in this school; his unwavering hatred of me.

" Can anyone tell me what the Lysine Potion is used for?" Snape asked, finally looking away from me and gazing over the class. It was almost as if he was trying to bust some poor idiot for daring to doze off in his class.

Hermione's hand shot up so fast that I had to move for fear of suffering a blow to the head. Sometimes, I wished to God that she wasn't so…so _brilliant._ Being friends with such a girl was such a royal pain sometimes and plus…it was a blow to the ego that your friend was obviously smarter than you.

" Sir, the Lysine Potion--."

" Did I tell you to speak, Ms. Granger," Snape said, his eyes flashing as he turned to Hermione, who was by then, blushing, " Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

There were snickers from the Slytherin side at this and of course, her fellow Gryffindors just sighed and shook their heads at this, yet another of Hermione's indiscretions. Ron rolled his eyes and I…I just listened as he pointed out yet another student.

To my surprise in particular, the victim was Malfoy, Snape's favorite student and the one least likely to be called in class. He promptly said the answer, almost as if he recited it out of a textbook. Judging from the expression on Snape's face, it seemed as though he thought that Malfoy wouldn't know the answer at all.

" Five points to Slytherin," Snape said, frowning, " Well, since you can obviously see the instructions on the board, I'll leave you to your own devices. You have 50 minutes."

Everyone had made a move to join up with a friend or an acquaintance when Snape, suddenly, turned around and gave them all a frosty smile. Everyone then knew that this wasn't going to go the way that they had thought.

" Did I forget to tell you? All of you have assigned partners for this project," he said, pulling out a sheet of parchment from his robes, " I hate to disappoint everyone…"

Everyone groaned in annoyance and sat right back down into their original seats. I could tell that Ron was tempted to take it one step farther and actually disrupt the class but I kicked him before he even had a chance to think about it some more. He gave me a cool glance before turning away to stare, sullenly, at his fellow classmates.

" Everyone shall move once I call their names. It doesn't matter where you choose to sit…Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass."

Ron jerked out of his stupor quickly when he heard his name being called. I couldn't help but smile; he acted at though it was a death sentence at being paired with a Slytherin. I guess to him, it was. Personally, I thought he could have done worse than being paired with the girl who made it her misson to stay by Malfoy's side. With long, wavy black hair and a short, shapely figure, she was a stunning girl with inexplicabily passionate blue eyes to match. Despised by most girls, who figured that she used her looks for her own gain, she mainly stayed to herself and gloried in her own brand of Slytherin intelligence.

I turned slightly around and watched as Malfoy bent to say something to Daphne, who looked at Ron before nodding. " You better watch your back, Ron," I said, " I don't like the way Malfoy's looking right now."

He turned ghastly pale and got up to walk to the seat Malfoy had just vacated. " I'll be all right all right, Harry. At least, I hope so." Ron said, his freckles seeming to jump into more prominence because of his edginess.

I watched Ron for a moment as he sat down next to a bored-looking Daphne and then returned my attention back to the front of the class. By this point, most of the class had been paired off, haughty Slytherins with flustered Gryffindors. It was down to two from each side.

" Hermione Granger with…Zachary Braff."

Hermione sighed and gathered up her things. By all accounts, she and Braff were not on the best of terms, even by Gryffindor and Slytherin standards. They were not even on the best of terms by even Malfoy's and mine. No, theirs was a battle of intelligence. Hermione was considered the 'lead wolf' in their year and here he comes, a relative unknown among the Slytherin ranks, determined to knock her off her pedestal.

" Why me?" I could hear her grumble as she headed across the dungeon to join him, who already had a ready-made smirk plastered on his angular face by the time she arrived.

" Last but not least…we have Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

I could hear Malfoy slam his head against his newly occupied table in obvious fury at being paired with his archenemy and I could do nothing but do the same. We despised each other and yet, it seemed as though the Fates were alwaysconspiring to throw us together. It was sickening to even think about.

Our eyes met as I reluctantly got up to join him at his table. In those stormy gray depths, I could see everything that I knew was evident in my own. Loathing, exasperation…

" Welcome to my world, Potter." He hissed.

Even as he said it, I knew that he world was one that I wasn't sure that I wanted to get out of.

_I'm feeling more and more angry by the minute, maybe his world is the one I need to embrace._

* * *

**A/N**: _First off, I would like to thank the following people: FallenPhoenix721, VirginSuicide, fudgebaby, and silverflames03. The four of you were my first reviewers and for that, I'm grateful. When I read that my first chapter was good (especially from VirginSuicide and silverflames03) and that you want to read more has put a big smile on my face. Thanks a lot._

_Secondly, I'm sure that everyone will read the disclaimers that I'm bound to place at the beginning of each chapter. So, before anyone gets confused and wonders why certain names don't look the least bit familiar, it's because I've made them up. These characters are important to the development of the story and from time to time, they will show up._

_Well, that's my two cents for now. I hope I get more reviews from the Fab Four and any more people who happen to come across " Unexpected Changes". Depending on how fast I can get Chapter Three typed, it should be up and running sooner than you might think._

_Keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks._


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K. Rowling (even though Half-Blood Prince made me howl in disbelief and shock...besides those rather strong emotions, I liked the book just fine) and distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least herein the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there's no reason in the world anyone should feel the need to sue.

* * *

**" Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Three - Hermione's Mistake

* * *

" _Why are the gods torturing me in this way?"_

I couldn't help but shiver slightly as Harry groaned quietly and stared through the increasingly cloudy dungeon in an effort to read the instructions on the board. I wondered, with an increased sense of nervousness, what thoughts lurked behind those beautiful eyes of his…

_He's probably wishing that he were anywhere but sitting next to me. I really can't blame him, though. We've been on the worse of terms ever since we first met on the Hogwarts Express years ago. No, I really can't blame him at all…_

" Malfoy? Earth to Malfoy? Is anyone up there?"

Harry chuckled to himself as I jerked, startled as to why he had called me. My first reaction was to redden in embarrassment, although I did try to rectify my mistake by putting on one of my trademark Malfoy glares. Harry, of course, didn't fall for it.

" Losing your mind, Malfoy?" he breathed, lazily stirring the pinkish-blue potion.

" Go screw yourself, Potter." I shot back, not even stopping to consider the double meaning that my words actually had. I mean, if I had actually thought about it, I doubt the words would have even come out of my mouth. They were too close to what I actually wanted to happen.

He just gave me an indolent smile that almost caused my heart to quit beating and pointed to the blackboard, where I could see that we still had quite a way to go before we completed this stupid assignment.

" Get the rest of the stuff, Malfoy. I really don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Harry said, giving me a cold look before turning to smile at a girl across from him.

That smile, alone, was enough to make me growl in anger. " Why don't you get it, yourself? I'm sure those Muggles you call family have at least told how to retrieve your own stuff."

Harry glared at me as he turned back into his seat. " Well, I'm sure that your house-elf does everything for you," he gasped, feigning dismay, " oh, wait a second, you don't have a house-elf anymore, now do you?"

For once, I didn't have a ready comeback for him. I just sat there and glared angrily at him, wishing to God that he would drop down dead at my feet.

_Wait a sec, I don't wish for him to die. I just want him to show me some respect sometimes. I really don't show him anything but the uttermost disdain. I really can't expect him to show me anything but loathing. If I want respect, then I'll have to give it, even if it makes me want to gag._

" Are you going to get the stuff or not, Potter?"

" No." Harry promptly replied, giving me a soft smirk.

I growled to myself and climbed to my feet to get the ingredients. I knew that this would make me seem weak in the eyes of my fellow Slytherins, who I knew were watching my every move with interest, but I really didn't care. As Harry had said, he really didn't want to be here all day and neither did I.

I brushed past Daphne, who had looked up as I walked past on my way back. The Weasel boy was busily looking across the room at his Muggle crush and therefore, didn't pay much heed to me as I stopped to chat.

" How are things with the Golden Boy?" she whispered.

" The same as usual," I answered, shifting the weight of the ingredients to my other arm, " I'm about five seconds away from strangling him and I'll say, he's about seven away from punching me."

She chuckled and looked back toward Snape, who was chastising a fellow student about a mistake. " Well, you better head back. I'm sure Snape's going to scream murder, even if he catches you, his favorite student by far, out of your seat."

" I really don't care if he screams murder or not," I muttered, my original resentment of my Potions Master flooding back in waves, " he can grow wings and fly away like a bat for all I care."

Daphne's eyebrows rose in disbelief. " Okay, what has happened to the Draco Malfoy I happened to know? He would never say something like that, especially within the earshot of the 'terrorizing phantom', himself." She said, giving the Slytherins' moniker for their Head of House.

A small smirk settled on my face and I knew I looked positively evil. " Nothing had happened to the Draco Malfoy you know. It just that he's…he's taking a well-deserved vacation right now."

She still gave me a disbelieving look and so, I just shrugged and made a move to head back to my own table. " Nothing's wrong, Daphne. You know as well as I do that I would have told you if it were. I'll see you at the end of class, all right?" I said, quietly but with an edge to my voice.

She sighed and nodded, knowing the subject was now closed. I gave her and the Weasel boy one last, cursory look before shifting my attention back to my table and the Boy-Who-Makes-Me-Shiver. From where I was standing, it looked as though he was reading a note that someone had handed to him.

I had to bit my lip in order not to curse out the nearest person in pure, unadulterated jealousy. _Relax, Draco, relax…it will not do for me to lose all sense of control over something as trivial as a note. It's probably from Granger or someone like that. It better be…_

" Notes from your little fan club?" I muttered, dropping the ingredients on the table and sliding into my seat, a smirk hiding any lingering emotions I may have shown.

Harry looked up at me, two frigid orbs that chilled me to the bone. I was stunned; we were enemies and I had never experienced the deadly, ruthless sensation I was getting from his gaze at that moment. _What's made him look as though he would kill the next person who said something to him?_

" Mind your own business, Malfoy." Harry said, stuffing the note in his pocket and abruptly, dumping the remaining ingredients into the bubbling potion before stirring it once more. " What took you so long, anyway?"

I had to stop myself from smiling in delight. Harry had actually wondered about my absence and that was cause for celebration, even if I couldn't show it. " I had business to take care of, Potter," I answered, coldly, " What were you even doing thinking about me?"

His eyes narrowed and I could tell that he was about to ream me out but good. " Listen, you twitchy little ferret-."

I was saved by Snape's loud, annoying voice. " Time's up, class. I want all of you to pour a sample of the potion in the glasses in front of you and wait for further instructions. Hopefully, I won't have to put any of you in the Hospital Wing because of mistakes first years could have seen. Is that clear?"

The class mumbled their agreement. Harry gave me a dirty look before scooping up the blue potion with a ladle and pouring it into the dusty-looking glass. A devious, smug smile crossed my face; I had the upper hand for the moment and he couldn't do anything but chew on that disgusting knowledge.

" I'm coming around right now to check. If any of you manages to get a 0, then some of you must have gotten into this class," Snape said, looking pointedly at Harry's indifferent face, " by other means rather than your knowledge and understanding of Potions."

Some of the class snickered, mostly my fellow Slytherins. Harry didn't pay them any mind; he just returned Snape's look with even more hostility and dislike than Snape had shown him. I couldn't help but respect him for that one.

_Potter, no, Harry had shown himself to be a worthy opponent. It's always a treat to see them go at it like this. Sometimes, I wonder if it make Snape's day to get on Harry's case like this every solitary day and vice versa. If only I can get through to Harry without getting him all riled up, like Snape had an effortless gift of doing, then I'll be the happiest guy in the world._

**

* * *

**

_Here he comes…_

I watched with an increasing sense of anger and impatience as Snape made his way, slowly around the room to either royally curse somebody out for making a mistake or praise them for a job well done. Right now, he was just arriving at Hermione's table.

There was silence for a moment and then the cry of doom, Snape's icy chuckle resonated through the hazy dungeon. " I can't believe it. Miss Know-It-All has finally achieved the impossible. She has actually descended to Longbottom status." Snape said, whirling around and holding up the glass with a triumphant smile on his ugly face.

The class seemed to draw a shocked breath and everybody turned horrified eyes on Hermione's stunned face. I was appalled, so much so that for some reason, I turned to Malfoy for some type of explanation as to why the Earth had suddenly turned upside down.

He was just as stunned as I was. His eyes, normally filled with disgust as any mention of Hermione, were full of incredulity and dismay. He looked as though he couldn't, _no_, wouldn't believe his own ears. For that one moment in time, we were a united front, even if the circumstances were less than perfect.

" As you can clearly see, Little-Miss-Perfect had finally managed to produce something rather…non up to par." Snape said, the triumphant smile still stretched across his face, " This potion is supposed to be an aquarium blue and not bubble-gum pink. It's obvious a mistake had to be made, correct?"

The class, Malfoy and me included, guiltily shifted our attention away from Hermione and nodded in the affirmative. The smile finally disappeared off of Snape's face and he whirled around to face Hermione again, obviously with the intention of humiliating her.

" Can either of you explain to me how this mistake was made?" Snape asked, glaring at both Hermione and her partner in disaster.

Hermione had opened her mouth to explain the whole debacle but Braff, smoothly as silk, cut her off and gave the professor a persuasive smile. Malfoy stiffened beside me and I knew then that this was going to turn ugly, in the worse way imaginable.

" Professor, while I was trying to reread the instructions in an effort to make sure that we were doing the work correctly, Miss Granger went ahead and attempted to do the potion on her own. I tried to tell her that we were missing something, because I could see that the rest of the class' potions looked different from ours. She did not listen, however. She said that she had done this potion before and that she didn't need me to tell her what she already knew. So I just left her to it, Professor." Braff said, calmly.

The class was so silent you could hear a quill drop and Snape turned to Hermione, who looked at Braff as if she was liable to kill him. " Professor, I swear it wasn't like that…" she began, giving Snape an outraged look.

" Silence! Miss Granger, not all of your excuses will save you this time. Someone has finally revealed you to be who you truly are, a sneaky, conniving little wrench and I, for one, am glad that I will be the one to deal out your punishment for not only failing this project but causing your partner to fail as well."

I gave Hermione credit, she still tried to explain how things had truly gone down but Snape wasn't trying to listen to her at all. " 15 points from Gryffindor and a detention, Ms. Granger. Oh yes, you will have to come in during your free time to do this potion on your own. Is that clear?"

Hermione looked as though she was about to cry but she nodded, anyway. " As for you, Zachary," Snape said, looking at the smirking boy, " you shall hand me an essay on the uses of the Lysine Potion and the effect it can have on the body and mind. I shall expect this tomorrow. You should have had the common sense to tell me about Miss Granger's attitude problems before things got this far."

Braff nodded in answer and Snape looked at the both of them once more before turning back around to face the class. It seemed as though he was ready to focus on his next targets for destruction. Loe and behold, it was Malfoy and I. Unbeknown to me, Malfoy had his fair share of problems with the Potions Master and I already knew he was bound to get on my case about one thing or another.

_Let's get ready to rumble, Harry._

* * *

**A/N:** _Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, whether you have read it from the beginning or you've just come across it for something to read. The reviews, good or bad, are helping me hone my skills. And surely, I need all the help I can get…_

_In case it's not already obvious to everyone, I'm still a newbie at this. Chapters will be clumped together, there will be spelling errors, etc. I can't seem to figure out how to edit chapters without either removing the entire thing or replacing the entire chapter. Unless someone can walk me through the entire thing, step-by-step, there will be errors…so please have patience with me._

_That's it for the Author's Note right now. More reviews would be appreciated and I'll try to have Chapter Four up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K Rowling (even though Half-Blood Prince made me howl in disbelief and shock...besides those rather strong emotions...I liked the book just fine) and distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc, at least here in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there's no reason in the world anyone should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**" Shattered Illusions" **

Chapter Four - Chance Encounters

* * *

Snape was bearing down on us with the intensity of a speeding hippogriff and all I could think about was the way Harry had looked at me when Snape was about to embarrass Granger into a ruin of her former self.

_We weren't enemies when we looked at each other. We were beyond that. When I looked into those green orbs, I didn't see hatred and loathing. I saw confusion and astonishment. I'm sure that he could see the same in my own. We overstepped our boundaries; we took a peek over the wall that divides us. We …_

" Malfoy! Come on, man, even you can't be so blind."

" What?"

I jerked myself out of my thoughts and refocused my attention on the teacher that had just stopped in front of our table. I barely had seconds to spare; if Harry hadn't whispered to me at that moment, I bet that I would have added another detention to my list of misdeeds so far.

" Come to pick on us, Professor?" Harry muttered, calmly.

" Quiet, Potter," Snape hissed, giving him a fleeting look before shifting his attention to the potion and me, " Let's see if the Golden Boy and Mr. Malfoy have somehow managed to fail this project."

He muttered a quick spell and a sickly-looking rat appeared on the table. I was dismayed at the sight of the bald, red-eyed rodent for a moment but then I remembered that the Lysine Potion was used as a temporary medicine for the deathly ill. The rat would be better for a couple of hours, then would get even sicker if not attended to immediately, and eventually would die.

_It's called 'The Potion of Lost Hope' among Healers at St. Mungo's, I've heard. Some people think that it's better to just put someone out of their misery instead of giving them the impression of living longer. Looking at the state of this sorry rat, I'll say that I agree with them._

Snape picked up the rat with a heavy hand and with the other, picked up the dropper that he had already put the potion in. The rat was so lethargic that it didn't even bother trying to escape and I could see Harry frown, as if he felt sympathetic toward it. Just looking at him made my heart ache; he wasn't as cold as he wanted everyone to believe.

" You better hope that this works, boys, or the both of you are getting a failing grade with no chance of making it up." Snape said, giving the both of them an evil smile before placing the dropper against the rodent's mouth.

A smirk settled on both of our faces and we watched, with bated breath, as Snape squeezed the dropper gently. We saw the medicine drop into the rat's mouth and we stiffened, hoping it would work and therefore, giving us a passing grade. At first, nothing happened, and so, Snape turned to us, a delighted smile stretching across his face.

" Potter and Malfoy, I guess you fa-." He began, smirking.

Suddenly, he looked down at the rat and to our eternal delight, we heard a gurgle, which usually meant that the potion was in the digestive system and quite possibly beginning to work. Sure enough, it did. Moments later, white hair started spouting up all over the body and it began to move and kick as though it was a newborn.

He threw the rat down as if it carried a fatal disease. Without delay, the rat began to zoom around the table as if it were possessed. A wide grin stretched across Harry's face as he looked at the professor. I was too busy watching the excited rat to register that he even smiled, let alone that Snape looked as though he was minutes from exploding.

" You guess we what, Professor?" Harry asked, coolly, " You guess we pass, right? It's kind of obvious, though. The rat didn't die, therefore we did the potion correctly."

As I looked up, I could hear a furious growl rumbling its way from Snape's chest and I'm sure that Harry heard it, too. Snape didn't do anything, though. The both of us just watched as he whipped out his wand again, made the rat disappear, jot down something on a piece of parchment, and turn away from us as if he was loathe to look at us ever again.

" Some of you obviously have the aptitude to deal with Potions on an everyday basis and in different situations," Snape said, stopping in front of the blackboard and glaring angrily around the class, " while some of you think that this is all a joke and that you already have the skills and brains necessary to make it out there in the real world. Well, for those select few, I'm here to tell you that you're dead wrong."

" Ms. Granger, see me after class to discuss the terms of your detention." Snape said, sneering at the girl, who was beginning to gather her things together. " Class dismissed!"

As I watched silently, Harry stuffed his things in his backpack and headed across the room to join his group. As soon as Harry stopped in front of him, the Weasel Boy launched into details of what had happened between Daphne and himself. Listening halfheartedly, he looked across the room at Granger who was still being berated by the Professor. A not-quite-so typical Potions class had finally ended and I for one wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed.

" Did you fail the project, Draco?" Daphne asked me as arrived at my side. She didn't look any worse for wear. The both of us knew that dealing with any Weasley was cause for alarm and that, in particular, was the main reason I told her to say as little to the Weasel as possible. Judging from the smile on her face, I'll say she succeeded.

" We passed. How about you and Weasley?" I asked, curiously. I looked back across the room at the sound of Harry's laughter but I quickly returned my attention back to Daphne when she tapped me on the shoulder. _Careful, Draco. You don't want to get busted now. You have plenty of time to ogle Harry later._

" Passed, however barely. I had to take charge he ended up destroying the entire cauldron. On top of that, when Snape made the test snake appear, we almost failed because the snake hit the floor and Weasley stepped on its head in a stupid effort to kill it. I swear I hope that I never have to work with him again." Daphne said, quietly as we joined up with the rest of the students spilling out into the hallways.

Out of the blue, as we walked past Harry and the Weasel as they waited for Granger, something told me to slow down and watch them. Daphne noticed at once and groaned to herself. Of all people, she should know that I had to keep up with appearances and if it appeared that I wanted to mess with Potter's head, then she should be able to deal with it.

" Do you really have to mess with Potter now? We have History of Magic in ten minutes or so." Daphne asked, rolling her eyes. I still kept my eyes on Harry and just merely shrugged my shoulders.

" Since when do you care if we make it to class on time or not? You know that I have an old score to settle with the Golden Boy. Go ahead to class. I'll see you there." I said, wrenching my attention away from the Gryffindor and giving Daphne a reassuring smile.

" Fine, Draco. I know nothing I'll say will faze you. Just get to class as soon as possible." She said, in a resigned tone. I was surprised a moment later when she pressed a kiss against my cheek. She was the only one who would dare to do such a thing in the halls. In fact, that was the only reason she didn't get hexed to within an inch of her life.

" Take him out for Slytherin House."

I smiled and watched as she rejoined the last stragglers to classes. I made sure that she was out of sight before I hid myself behind a stone column, robes on the floor at my feet. I didn't know what I was waiting for; I just knew that something was about to happen.

_I really hope that I'm just being paranoid. If anyone catches me watching Potter, then I'm sure that I'm going to have to kill everyone who dares to say something to me. I hate to think this even to myself but even if Potter happens to say something foul, I'm going to hurt him…badly. Let's just hope that nobody catches me…_

* * *

" What in the world is taking her so long?" I muttered to myself as I looked at the watch around my wrist. It seemed like it had been forever since we had been dismissed from our excuse of a Potions class but actually, it had only been about ten minutes.

" You know Snape, Harry. He's probably lording it over her that her potion was one of the worst ones in class." Ron said, crossing his hands over his chest. " Hermione's potion was the worst in class…I can't believe that I'm even saying that."

" It's hard to believe." I replied. " I know Braff had something to do with how that potion turned out. Hermione has never pulled like a stunt like the one Braff described in her life. Unbelievable…"

" I would love to get my hands around Braff's neck right now," Ron said, making a violent twisting motion with his hands, " but since I can't, I'll settle on knowing what happened between you and Malfoy. It's obvious that you didn't try to murder each other during class…"

" Nothing happened." I interjected, only to be distracted by a bright flash of light. At first, I thought it was a reflection of light off of something but then I realized that there was nothing in the hall to reflect off of. From what I could see, the hall, walls and all, was completely empty. Then, a completely absurd thought flashed across my brain, causing me to frown deeply.

_It looked like…Malfoy's hair when sunlight hits it directly. For some reason, it glows brightly as the sun shines on each individual strand and highlight. When you look at him in the sun, he looks almost…ethereal and angelic, as if he's not a part of this world. He's…hold up, Harry, why in the hell are you thinking about Malfoy, let alone his hair? You must have inhaled too much fumes during class…_

" It wasn't him, Harry. You saw him leave with Blaise earlier, sneering and smirking as he did so," I muttered, slightly nauseous at my previous thoughts, " You must be seeing things, Harry. Yes…"

" What's wrong, Harry? You look like someone told you that Hagrid had another batch of Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hermione asked, as she walked out of the dungeon. I was surprised; I figured that she would be bawling her eyes out by now. Instead, she looked as collected as she usually did with not a frown or tear in sight.

" Nothing. I was just thinking." I was cut off at the sound of a crew of students approaching from behind us. All three of us turned around, wands at the ready, only to face a gang in which all three of us had a problem with.

_Oh, great, did it have to be Slytherin students? Let's see, Hermione has a problem with Braff and I know that those two girls are with him. Ron has a problem with Theodore Nott because of last year's incident with Ginny. Grabbe and Goyle…oh, yes, those two are on my list because of Malfoy. I'm sure that we can take them out._

" What do you want, Slytherin snakes?" Ron asked, angrily. I knew that he was about to jump on Nott's case at any second so I just merely stepped further in front of Hermione, just in case. Ron was my friend and all that but I would rather him get blasted than her.

" What, we can't walk through the halls? We have as much right to walk through here as you do," Nott answered, smirking. He reached behind him and pulled one of the girls that hung by Braff to his side, " Right, baby?"

She nodded in answer and walked back to Braff, who just sneered at Hermione. " Granger, I told you not to mess with me. You should have stayed in your place and let me lead. Women, no, girls are not meant to take a man's place." He said, angrily.

" Stop living in the past, you conceited jerk. If you keep on spouting such outdated nonsense, I swear I'm going to hurt you." Hermione yelled, struggling to get past me. She was doing a pretty good job of it, too. Twice, so far, she had managed to get past me by either stepping on my foot or blocking my vision. I pulled her back before she could do any real damage, though.

" How dare you talk to her that way?" Ron yelled, getting more and more agitated by the moment. " She's way out of your league and you know it. That's the only reason you insist on attacking her."

" Listen, you insignificant fool-." Braff said, whipping out his wand and aiming it at Ron's head. Before he could even mutter a spell, Nott grabbed his arm and muttered something. He chuckled in answer and dropped his arm. I didn't know whether to be amused or nervous.

" She's out of your league, too, Weasley," Nott said, chuckling, " and I'm sure that deep down inside you'll never be the man she needs. _Potter_, maybe, but never you. You're too weak, too pathetic. You know that's the problem with you Weasleys, especially your sorry excuse for a sister."

Nott took a deep breath before deciding to continue. He knew that he had everyone's full attention, especially Ron's. That was one of his weaknesses right there; his family. He would lose all sense of control if somebody said something bad about his family. That anger would cause him to lower his guard and that would be a perfect opportunity for him to be hurt.

" You remember what happened last year, right? She was attracted to my power, my status as an alleged _evil_ Slytherin, everything about me. She was attracted to the darkness within my soul and I could nothing but nurture that attraction, make it blossom into complete hunger. But as soon as things got too rough for her, she tried to run; tried to pretend that it didn't exist."

" She paid dearly for her foolishness and even this year, I find that she still hasn't quite learned her lesson. She still comes around me, begging and pleading for forgiveness, but I won't give her the satisfaction of giving in. She betrayed me; she betrayed everything that I had taught her and every ideal I hold dear. But the both of us know that there's one way she can repay me by…in _bed_. She's a wildcat between the sheets and I'm sure that everyone has gotten a taste of her charms by now. In fact…"

Ron had had enough and sure enough, he screamed in rage and tackled Nott to the ground. Hermione finally managed to get past me and went after Braff, who just smiled and shoved his two female bodyguards in front of him in a crazy effort to prevent Hermione from getting to him. It didn't work; Hermione immobilized them and jumped on Braff's turned back with the obvious intention of strangling him to death.

I had made a move to help her when I felt this blast of white-hot heat graze my ear. I whirled around, only to see Ron crumple to the ground while Nott laughed hysterically at him. With a flurry of motion that I'm sure wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances, I aimed my wand at Nott's torso and roared the first spell that came to mind.

" _Mastisita_!"

With a misty yellow light, Nott was blasted off of his feet and into a nearby wall. I could faintly hear a resounding crack as his head slammed into it and it was only then that I knew that he was out for the count. I couldn't help but smile. _Three Slytherins down, three to go._

" Watch out, Harry!" Hermione yelled, grunting in pain.

I had just enough time to see Hermione being slammed into the floor by Braff before something pink and cold obscured my vision. Me, being the complete dummy, opened my mouth in an attempt to yell out a cleaning spell and of course, it went into my mouth. When I tried to spit it out, it took the opposite route and went down my throat. I was horrified.

" Harry! No!" I could hear Hermione yell desperately as she struggled to get away from her captors. The nasty chuckles of the remaining Slytherins resonated through my heart as I struggled to wipe off the sticky mess. " Oh, my God, Harry!"

" Take care of Granger, you two," I could hear Braff say to Crabbe and Goyle. I heard two other spells and two faint female voices, which were obviously of the two that Hermione, had gotten earlier, " and if something goes wrong, I want it taken care of. I'll deal with her later. Understand?"

There was a mutter of agreement and then a final scream from Hermione. " Harry!" It felt absolutely horrible, more than horrible as a matter of fact. To have one of your best friends' screams echoing through your head was having your heart ripped out and torn in two. I thought I was going to die.

" How does it feel to be at someone's mercy, Potter? I could curse you to smithereens and you couldn't do a darned thing about it. In fact, it would be a good half-hour before anyone found your unconscious body." Braff said, in the calmest tone I had ever heard. It gave me chills just to hear it.

" I'm not Hermione. I will hurt you and both of us know that I will. You're not going to hurt my friends and get away with it." I said, dropping to my knees and still attempting to pull the goo away from my face. It wouldn't budge and on top of that, my stomach was churning ominously. I knew I was going to be sick.

" You're going to hurt me? You're going to hurt _me_?" Braff said, coldly. " Don't make me laugh, Potter. Do you know what you just, stupidly, ingested? I guess you don't, judging by your silence. It was that sorry excuse for a potion that was just made in class. Here's the funny thing about it. I made it like that on _purpose_. Granger had nothing to do with it; she was too busy doing what I thought she would, being a first class nerd. I knew Snape would fall for my story and he did, hook, line and sinker."

" Right now, the potion is probably making its way through your digestive system. I feel so bad for you, Potter. I have no idea what this _gaffe_ will do to you and I'm sure the nurse won't, either. Personally, I hope it causes you extreme pain and misery."

My eyes widened in horror as my brain processed what Braff had said to me, in such an indifferent, chilling voice. _I'm in the process of digesting some unknown potion that could quite possibly kill me and all I can think of is my friends. Am I really and truly so separated from my life?_

" I'm not done yet, Potter," Braff said, after a moment of silence. " I still have to put the finishing touches on my masterpiece. You may as well get ready for the pain, because I'm sure that it's the last you'll ever feel. Adios, Saint Potter!"

" _Commutavi Sextus_!"

I could sense the blast of overheated air as it headed for my prone body and I'm sure that even if I could have seen it, I wouldn't have moved to save my life. In the moment before it connected, baking my flesh with what felt like red-hot flames, I thought I heard someone call out my name, horrified and full of fear.

" Potter! Jesus, _Harry_!"

" _Mastisita_!"

Even though the pain that engulfed my body, I could hear Braff yell out one more, desperate spell. I flew through the air, weightless, and I knew that once my head collided with a hard surface, that it would all be over. I realized that my pain couldn't take the pain it was already being put through and plus being unconscious. Something had to go and if it meant my death, so be it.

Seconds later, my head did collide with a wall, although not as hard as I thought it would. I could have sworn that I saw someone standing nearby, their face in shadows as they put their wand away, as I slumped to the floor in a dead heap and then the intense pain grew even worse. It felt as though someone was dragging sharp knifes through my flesh and as though I was being torn apart from the inside out. I wanted to scream so badly but I couldn't. I _just _couldn't.

The pain abruptly faded to a more bearable level and for some reason, Braff's maniacal scream was still stuck in my head. I knew that he was long gone; of course, he didn't want to be tied with the crime of murdering me, the Boy-Who-Lived. _This is it, Harry. It's all over._

The encroaching darkness beckoned me and I wanted to just let it take me. Something, however, distracted me from taking that final leap into oblivion. Since I was now officially blinded, however temporary, the only thing I could perceive was a dark, hazy figure. I didn't feel threatened by it, though; it was strangely comforting. I felt safe and secure.

" Oh, God, Harry. I'm so sorry. If only I could have protected you…" the figure said, sadly. " I'll get Braff for this. I swear I will."

I don't know where I got the strength for it from but I reached toward the familiar voice and its owner. I was sure that the person was going to flinch away from my blistered flesh but strangely enough, they didn't. They just grasped my hand, gently, and pressed a soothing kiss against my palm.

Even through my pain, I smiled. It was so…wonderful to know that someone could see through the horrors of my flesh and see me for me. I wanted to hold on to that knowledge for as long as I could, to never let it go.

" My angel."

Those were my last words before I lost my fight with the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** _Writer's block is one of the ugliest things a writer has to face and it was just my luck that writer's block had to smack into me so early into this story. I have the plot and everything bouncing around my head but it's been a sheer horror getting it written down on paper and then transferred to a computer. I can only hope that I'm getting over it now…_

_Anyway, this is the long-awaited Chapter Four and I apologize to anyone I left hanging as to where the story is headed. Chapter Five and Six are written down but it's probably going to be a while before they are placed up on the site. As usual, keep the reviews coming and feel free to tell me about any things about the story that you have a problem with (with few exceptions)._

_Thanks for reading._

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**_:_ None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K. Rowling (even though Book Six made me howl in disbelief and horror...besides those rather strong emotions, I liked the book just fine) and distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there should be no reason anyone in the world should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**" Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Five - A Destiny Thwarted

* * *

I looked, miserably, out of the library window as I struggled to attempt to finish my Transfiguration homework. It wasn't that I didn't want to do it; in fact, it was the only thing keeping me from sinking into a depressive funk. It was just that my brain refused to focus. It was too busy remembering the horror of the events from four days prior. _Too busy dying all over again._

I fought down a shudder as I remembered the brutality of it all, the utter senselessness of the attack that could have cost Harry his life. His _life_…to even think that to myself was capable of making me feel like howling in anguish. I guess I never really thought about much Harry meant to me, until I was faced with the reality of losing him.

_I could still see it as though it was yesterday…the chaos and the confusion of the students as they left from their classes, only to see the carnage that lay before them. The teachers, they immediately looked toward me as if I were the cause of it all. I wanted to tell them, with every beat of my heart, that it wasn't me, that I wouldn't hurt him so badly. I wanted to tell them with every fiber of my soul…_

" But they wouldn't believe me, even if I did. I'm the vicious Slytherin who's had it in for the guy since we first laid eyes on each other. Of course, they would automatically assume that I did it." I groaned, shoving a hand through my normally neat hair.

I sighed, feeling the sudden urge to flee from the library, flee from Hogwarts in general. Everyone thought that I hadn't noticed the furtive whispers, the shocked looks, the sense of widespread fear but I had. Even my fellow Slytherins believed that I had tried to murder Harry Potter in cold-blood and for my housemates to believe that about me was close to being one of the worst feelings in the world to me.

_Too bad I can't tell them the truth. If I did, I'll be ratting out members of my own House and I know that they wouldn't let that slide for very long. My first obligation is to my House and if I have to take the fall for something members did, then there's nothing I can do or say. Loyalty is the key…_

A quiet _ahem _distracted me from my thoughts and I looked up, only to find a most unexpected surprise, Daphne and Weasley, _together._ It was a measure of my Malfoy control that I didn't, immediately insult either of them at first sight.

" What do the both of you want?" I asked, slamming my book closed and glaring at the both of them. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered and I had a feeling that they knew it, also.

Daphne gave Weasley a cautious look and pulled out a chair. " I'm worried about you, Draco and you know I usually don't give a hoot about anyone but myself. You've been moping around the common room, staying out until all hours of the night, etc. I swear if I didn't get Alston to get you up in the mornings, you'll sleep all day. I just want to know what's wrong."

" There's no need to worry about me, Daphne. I'm just," I stopped, trying to figure out a way not to tell her everything that was going through my mind, " I'm just not in the most pleasant of moods. Chalk it up to being known as the most notorious man in Slytherin House."

" I don't want to hear that crap, Draco," Daphne said, reaching over and grasping my hand in hers," and you know it. You've never held out on me, even when you were tight with Grabbe and Goyle. Why won't you tell me? Is it really that serious?"

" Just let it go, Daphne. I'm telling you there's nothing wrong," I bit out, shifting my attention from her to Weasley, who was just watching the pair of us with curiosity, " Did you need something, Weasley? Front row tickets to the festivities?"

He narrowed his eyes and sat in the remaining chair. I couldn't help but feel trapped. I knew that if I tried to run, Daphne would feel no hesitation in hexing me and I was sure that Weasley would try, just to show that he could. My only choice was just sit here and try to prevent them from breaking me down. Trust me, Daphne had more of a chance at doing so than Weasley ever could...my dislike of him was that strong.

" I'm here for one reason only, Malfoy and that's to ask you 'why'? Why in the world would you spend six years hating Harry's guts, only to attempt to murder him? What possessed you to even think of such a thing? For as long as I've known the both of you, you've been at each other's throats, but never to this extent. To be honest, I never thought that you would stoop this low."

I just let his words wash over me. According to the rumor mill which I'm sure Weasley must have listened to some extent, I came into the battle just as Weasley had been knocked out. Supposedly, I had cursed Grabbe and Goyle somehow to do my bidding and then told Braff to do exactly as I said or I would let the information I was concealing about him and his family _slip_. When he did most of the damage, it was said he and the rest of the group hauled off Granger, in a foolish effort to please me, while I finished off Potter. It was ludicrous, to say the least.

" Thanks to your arrogance and your stupid jealousy of Harry, he's in the Hospital Wing, probably so injured that there is no way in hell that he's coming back for the rest of term. I've heard that it's so bad that they couldn't even do anything about it at St. Mungo's and that's the best wizarding hospital there is." Weasley said, causing me to flinch. I felt sick to my stomach as I listened to him, and yet, I could do nothing but look at him, evenly.

" And to top it all off, they still haven't found a trace of Hermione. Imagine that, trained wizards and witches cannot find a student that more than likely is hidden in this school somewhere. But I forgot, it was _Slytherin _students that kidnapped her. There are probably plenty of secret rooms and passageways just like the Chamber of Secrets dedicated to Salazar Slytherin scattered all through the school. It would all too easy to find one, put her there and torture her…make her wish she was dead."

He stopped and glared at me with all the contempt that I was feeling toward myself. " I hope you go to Azkaban for this, Malfoy. You've ruined so many lives because of this insanity. As a matter of fact, I feel justified in telling you this because I know Harry would, in his usual to-the-point fashion. I hope you rot in hell."

He glared at me one final time before getting up and storming from the table. Students jumped out of his way, in astonishment, before looking back at me and resuming the usual whispering. I couldn't find it in myself to even care; I just looked at Daphne, who shrugged as she climbed to her feet.

" Now is not the time to push me away, Draco," she said, crossing her hands over her chest, " This act of complete madness in which everyone is accusing you of is not like you and the both of us know that. I can't help you if you won't let me. I know that you're the stubborn type who always wants to figure out things on your own, but for the love of our life long friendship, you must know I'm your only ally. Remember that."

I nodded in answer and she just gave me another piercing look, a look the both of us knew was capable of causing me to analyze my motives about something more closely. When she was satisfied that she had done all she possibly could, she turned away and left to join up with another group of students.

I just sat there, my heart feeling as though it would never be capable of beating, let alone, _caring _again. No matter what I said or did, I knew no one would believe me and that there was no point in trying to convince them. I was trapped in the provincial Slytherin stereotype: uncaring, having no scruples and having no problem whatsoever in taking out the person who dared to cross a Slytherin.

_Harry, wherever you are, I hope that you don't think that I did this. You know I didn't do this. You and Granger are the only two_ _that know I didn't do this. But still, just in case someone or something tries to change your mind, I just want to know that you don't think of me any less. Please…don't think of me…_

* * *

" My angel…"

My first impression was of incredible silence. It was so quiet, to me that if I listened carefully, I could hear the most quiet of sleepers' breathe. My second impression was of…light. It was the kind of peaceful, mellow light that I was sure bathed the Earth in its early days and that which I was positive that shone across the heavens even today. The impressions of a new age…

My eyes fluttered open, still heavy with the sleep of days past, and I took in the plain, white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Judging from the angle of the sunlight, I figured that it was close to sunset, which only confirmed my suspicions that I had been out for quite a while.

I vaguely remembered what had happened to even land me in the Wing in the first place. I lay there, thinking intently for quite a while and the only thing that could come to mind was a heated argument and blinding pain. I wasn't too worried, though, I was sure that everything would come back to me in time.

I shifted positions, fully expecting an ungodly deluge of pain, but to my surprise, there was none. Being that I didn't feel a thing, I decided to try my luck and attempt to move around on my own. _I've been in this bed for who knows how long? I have to get moving around and fast._

When I climbed to my feet, my legs tried to cave out from under me but I managed to get them back under control. I turned around, testing the strength of my ankles, and noticed a note tucked under my bedside lamp. A smile spread across my face, it was my only link to the outside world so far.

I walked over and picked up the note. I had no way of knowing that that smile was soon about to slide off of my face.

_Harry,_

_If you've reading this note, then I'm sure that you're wide-awake and feeling relatively fine. It was touch and go for a while; most of the teachers, including myself, were sure that you weren't going to make it. You'll never know exactly how glad I am that you're alive to read this._

_Anyway, the circumstances that put you in such a state are still quite unclear. The most we know for a fact is that Slytherin students attacked you and your friends near your Potions class. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, especially in a note, but Miss Granger has yet to be accounted for. Mr. Weasley, after suffering a rather vicious curse, is perfectly all right and is currently attending classes again._

_Notify the nurse as soon as possible so she can make sure that the potion is completely out of your system and please, try not to throw yourself back into the mix of things too quickly. Oh, yes, please see me as early as possible. I'm sure we have things to discuss._

_--Best wishes,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

A rather vicious pain stabbed through my head as I finished the remainder of the note and I dropped it when it stabbed through yet again. For some reason, I felt as though I was about to burst into hysterical tears and that, most definitely wasn't like me at all.

_You're doing too much too fast, Harry. You've been out for four days, lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing. You can't expect to jump back into your normal life as if nothing ever happened. Well, it did and you're going to have to deal with it. One of your best friends is missing and it will not do for you to be getting upset. It won't do at all…_

Feeling slightly calmer, I looked around the room for any more signs of life. There was an empty bed in the far corner, so that alone told me that either people had been banned from the Wing while I was here or were only let in case of emergencies. _Better safe then sorry._

A T-shirt and jeans were folded on the chair near the nightstand. With no hesitation, I picked them up and carefully made my way to the bathroom. I didn't notice it at the time but I was walking more differently than I usually did. Instead of the hurried, proud stroll I was known for, I was walking as though I was a cat, stealthy and nimble. If I had noticed, I'm sure that things would have turned out slightly different.

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, however, things went downhill extremely fast. As I pulled my nightshirt off in front of the full-length mirror that was placed there, I had no way of knowing that my life was about to change before my very eyes.

" Oh. My. God!"

I swear I didn't recognize the person that stared at me from the mirror. Oh, yeah, we looked the same. I could see the scar on my forehead as clear as day and my eyes were the same green they always were, albeit slightly darker. But that person and me were not the same person, not at all.

I saw…I saw differences that would make a normal teenage boy scream in bloody horror. I saw milky white skin…I saw pouty lips…I saw curves instead of muscles. My entire life flashed before my eyes. My hands gripped the sink, tightly, in an attempt not to slide to the floor.

" Please…oh, God, please…"

I focused more closely on my weird reflection and tried not to gag as I looked more closely at my body. Before I could even stop myself from doing it, I traced a gentle finger against the slope of my stomach. Silky, warm skin greeted me and the most heinous idea known to mankind took hold of me.

" There's no way…"

Something told me to explore further and so, I did. I will never forget the sensation of knowing that one of my most prized appendages was gone forever, only to be replaced by a …

" I –I have—a-," I gasped. I couldn't even finish my sentence; I was so horrified. Panic gripped every molecule of my being and I wobbled where I stood, minutes away from fainting. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My hands flew up in a last ditch effort to disprove the impossible and of course, it didn't work out to my advantage. They just had to land on the other body part that even I couldn't explain away, taut, pink-tipped, 40D…_breasts. _I didn't even bother trying to take a deep breath; I just opened my mouth.

" I'M A FREAKING GIRL!" I screamed it so loudly that I waspositive that the Hufflepuff Quidditch players practicing on the field for next month's game against Slytherin could hear me. " I'M A GIRL!"

The last thing I remember hearing, let alone, _seeing_ was the nurse standing in front of me. She was smiling and giggling and even while I was semi-conscious, I couldn't figure out what was so utterly hilarious.

" Welcome back, _Mr_. Potter."

* * *

**A/N**: _As of April of this year, it would have been a year since I uploaded another chapter and I wouldn't blame any of you if you decided to never read this story again. But due to recent changes in my life, I feel that it would be good to get back into the swing of things by attempting to finish this story and maybe, starting any others. As a matter of fact..._

_As everyone can see, I've renamed the story to 'Shattered Illusions' (Unexpected Changes wasn't working for me anymore). As soon as I get a chance, I will change the previous chapters to better reflect the new title, so don't be too annoyed. _

_It seems as though Harry is going through some major changes...hopefully, anyone who reads this won't be too upset with the direction the story is taking. Well, thanks to anyone who drags up the patience to read this story. I promise, Chapter Six will be up next week. Bye for now._

_--Rosco2005_

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**_:_ None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the plot belong to dear old me. They belong to wonderful, intelligent J.K .Rowling (even though Book Six made me howl in disbelief…I l liked it anyway) and distributed by Scholastic Press, at least in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there's no reason in the world anyone should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**"Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Six - All Is Not What It Seems

**

* * *

**

"Have you heard?"

"It's horrible! He looks so awful."

"Harry Potter? It's a bloody shame."

I spent most of dinner listening to these snickers and whispers. The student body in general made it sound as though Harry was scarred for life and in fact, he probably was. I was too scared to find out for myself, however. I knew that if I even put a toe in the Hospital Wing, the whole school would automatically think even worse of me.

_This whole thing is ridiculous. I didn't do anything to Harry so there's no need to for me to get all crazy and pay him a visit. Even on my worst days, nothing on Earth would possess me to visit him in the Hospital Wing. Why now, all of a sudden? Maybe, it's because you're feeling guilty…_

"It's not that!" I groaned, slamming my fist against the table. Immediately, the people near me jumped and slid further down the table, as if they were scared of sitting near me. _Imagine, my fellow Slys scared of me. Normally, this would give me great joy but not today._

"What are you looking at?" I barked at a dumpy female sitting across from me. She reddened in terror and ducked her head. The two girls sitting next to her did the same, scared to meet my eyes. _They should be afraid of me. I feel like knocking someone out right now._

I glared at everyone around the table and gave Daphne a particularly harsh look. She just glanced at me and turned away as if she, too, were ashamed of looking at me. For a moment, I was almost hurt at the slight but then I remembered exactly whom I was dealing with. Daphne had appearances to maintain, just as well as I did. Standing up, I grabbed my things and sighed.

_I can't deal with this anymore. Everyone's treating me like the plague, even my fellow housemates. I can't stay here in the Great Hall, let alone Hogwarts, any longer._

Everyone stared at me as I stomped down the aisle and out of the Great Hall. The doors slammed behind me as I stalked down the hallway. Any students that I encountered shied away from me as soon as I stormed past them and if I happened to look at them, they would pull out their wands as if I was going to attack them then and there.

_It isn't worth getting into a fight. If I did let my emotions get the best of me, it would serve as proof that I tried to take out Harry. 'If he gets mad when someone says something to him', someone would say, 'imagine what he would do if someone else, like Potter did, confronts him? You've seen what he could do'. All that crap…I can't let someone goad me into losing my temper._

"As long as no one says anything to me, we shouldn't have a problem." I muttered to myself as I slowed down. I had been roaming the many halls of Hogwarts for what seemed like hours and I was more tired than I realized.

I looked up at the wall and to my surprise; I noticed that I was at the entryway of the Hospital Wing. I didn't know whether my subconscious had lead me here because it was feeling guilty about the whole disaster or I had came here of my own free will because I wanted to see Potter for myself. I really didn't know or maybe I did and just didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Is there anyone here?" I said quietly as I walked in. This was a choice I had made for myself, to swallow my pride and come inside. It didn't matter what the whole school thought about my motives or me. Not to sound morbid or anything like that, I just wanted to see what damage was done to Harry's handsome face.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I jumped, startled, as I heard Madame Pomfrey's voice from behind me. I didn't know why I thought that she wasn't going to show up but here she was, probably looking at me as she was sure that I was about to make an another attempt on Harry's life. I couldn't blame her; I probably looked as guilty as ever.

"I just wanted to see Har-_Potter_." I caught myself as I turned around to face her. "Is that a problem? Visiting hours can't be over just, yet…"

"No. It's just that-." She broke off at the sound of footsteps making their way through the Hospital Wing. We were both quiet as we waited for the person to appear. Moments later, as I caught sight of _that_ familiar red hair, I was deluged by the notion that I was about to be in for a big battle.

Weasley's eyes widened as he caught sight of me and he gave me a glare cold enough to freeze my feet to the floor. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? You've come to finish Harry off, have you?" Weasley spat, eyes blazing with a mixture of anger and irritation. I didn't even bother to reply. I just continued to look at the nurse.

"It's just that what, Madame Promfrey?" I asked, keeping one eye trained on Weasley. Knowing him as well as I did, I knew that he was bound to do something stupid.

"It's just that-."

"Don't tell him anything." Ron screamed. "He's the one who attacked Harry. He's the one who had his minions do something to Hermione. He's probably going to attack him again the first chance he gets, can't you see that? Don't tell him anything!"

"Excuse me, Mr.Weasley. Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot say," Madame Pomfrey said, in a frosty tone, "I'm the nurse here, not you." I smiled; it was refreshing to hear her put him in his place.

"But-."

"Don't make me take points off of Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. As I was trying to say, it's just that-."

I didn't even have a chance to even listen to what she had said before Weasley completely lost his temper and attacked me. He didn't even use his wand; he just tackled me to the ground and started swinging. I blocked most of his blows and delivered a sharp hook to his jaw, causing him to fall off of me.

"Boys, I swear-."

As soon as the both of us stood up, shaking off our battle wounds, I initiated the second round with a muttered spell. When he was stumbling from that impressive piece of work, I tackled him this time, only I did it with entirely too much force and we both went flying across the room. My head cracked into a foot cart with stunning force and briefly, I could have sworn that I saw five Madame Pomfrey's as well as a healthy dose of stars.

The next thing I knew, Weasley was boring down on me, screaming like a crazed lunatic and I swung out my foot in order to trip him. It worked like a charm; he went crashing onto the floor next to me and I took the opportunity to jump on him and resume punching. He had just landed a vicious right hook to my eye, stunning me, when I heard this new, melodious, soothing voice. In fact, it sounded almost like a purr to me.

" Ron! Malfoy! What in the hell are you doing?"

We looked at each other in confusion and broke apart. The both of us had never heard this voice before and were kind of confused as to how the girl, obviously, knew us. Wincing slightly, I climbed to my feet and turned around, only to find…the most beautiful sight I had the privilege to behold.

The girl standing before us was simply, put _sexy as hell_. Her long, and thick black hair fell down her back in elegant waves and she looked at us through these hauntingly familiar, long-lashed green eyes. She was dressed in this barely legal sheer white negligee and as I looked closer, I could see that the only thing she wore under it was a pair of white bikini underwear…there was no bra cradling those delicious breasts of hers, so she was giving everyone an solid eyeful. I was hard-pressed not to pant like an infatuated dog.

Her body was made as though she was modeled after the Goddess Aphrodite, herself. Her skin was a lovely peaches and cream hue and she was all luscious, tantalizing curves from the top of her head all the way down to the soles of her feet. Her tall, and slender frame only added to her devastating sensuality and her face…it was every man's fantasy and the bane of every woman's existence. She had flawless features and lips that a grown woman would weep over. I had a feeling that once she smiled, that would be all over. Men would doubtlessly kill just to see her smile with that sensual mouth of hers.

_I know I would._

"Who are you?" Weasley choked out, sounding as though he was about to drool. I chuckled, if anyone was going to distract him from his Muggle crush (of course, I knew that he had a crush on the pathetic witch; it was glaringly obvious to anyone who happened to notice), then it would be this angel from above. Too bad, I had already laid claim to her, at least in my dumbfounded mind.

A slow, modest grin crossed her face and she raised an arched eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell me neither of you recognize me?" she purred, causing what felt like a shock of electricity to shoot through me and physical reactions I longed to hide, "I'm surprised. I was sure that one of you would."

"Just tell us." I said, trying to get control of my rampaging body. Losing any dignity that I may have had and jumping her bones right then and there was becoming a distinct possibility. "I mean, would you please tell us who you are? We haven't seen you around here before, I know I haven't."

"But you have. The both of you have." She lifted a slender hand and moved a lock of her hair away from her forehead. "Still doesn't ring any bells?"

I swear I couldn't take a breath to save my life as I stared at her. _A lighting bolt scar! There's no way…no frigging how…the only one who has that scar in known history is Harry! But that's a girl, no, woman standing in front of me. Oh, God, look closely. She has the same vibrant green eyes as Harry, the same iridescent black hair…sheesh, it is Harry! Dear God, it's him! He's a girl!_

"Harry?" Weasley muttered, looking fairly taken aback. "Is that you?"

"The one and the only," She laughed, twirling around. I was sure that Harry didn't know she was treating us to a show as she did so. The sheer nightie wasn't covering much and I could faintly see the curve of her behind as she spun around. "That sorry excuse for a potion and that ridiculous curse has done this to me. I'm a girl…a very attractive one but a girl, nonetheless."

I couldn't do anything but look at her, speechless. _He's a girl. Harry James Potter is a girl! The boy I've been crushing on for months is a lousy girl! What has this world come to if something this crazy can possibly happen? This is freaking unbelievable._

"The question is now, boys, what are we going to do about it?" Harry asked, placing a hand against his, no, _her_ luscious hip.

I couldn't tell her.

* * *

"Harry, hurry along, now would you? Breakfast will be over in a short while and I'm sure that you want to talk to your friends before the hustle and bustle of classes. "Madame Promfrey said, a relatively cheerful smile on her face as she looked at me as I struggled to get myself into some decent sense of order.

At that moment, all the ugly smile was doing was getting me closer to committing homicide in the Hospital Wing. The events of the last couple of days, especially last night's humiliating incident, had finally caught up to me and now, I was just a furious, hissing, sneering excuse of a sorry _female._

"I'm trying to hurry up. You really can't blame me. I mean, I really haven't had a lot of practice at being a _girl. _I was born a boy, remember?" I growled, yanking the brush through my thick locks with brutal force. I did it so hard that I'm surprised that I didn't pull out a bunch of hair.

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Harry." She said, as I stalked past her to pick up my clothing of my bed. "I know that this must be a trauma for you, having your gender changed and all."

"You really think so?" I roared, glaring at her. I flopped down on the bed and jammed my long legs through the blue flare jeans that McGonagall had brought, along with the brand new Muggle female wardrobe that I would have to wear. With a bit of a struggle, I climbed to my feet and headed to the mirror.

"I'm not going to take points off of Gryffindor for your antics, Harry. I may not have experienced what you're going through but I know it's going to take you a while to get used to things as they now are," she said, crossing her hands over her chest as I looked at her though the mirror. I could tell that she really wanted to ream me out over my behavior but she didn't. Being that I was in an irrational mood, all that did was make me angrier.

"Just hurry along now, Harry. Professor McGonagall said she wanted to talk to you before you made your first appearance in the Great Hall and I'm sure that you don't want her to see you in a state of undress. Make sure you come back for your final exam later, understand?" she said, backing away in order to leave.

I nodded and watched though the mirror as she gave me a hesitant smile and left. As soon as I knew that she had finally left me to my own devices, I walked over to my bed and sat down, not in the mood to listen to anyone's advice.

_This has been a total nightmare. I'm a lousy girl, for Pete's sake. I'm supposed to be flirting with them, not being the one flirted with…I already know that that's going to happen. Why did this have to happen to me, of all people? I still don't remember what happened in the first place, just a lot of pain. Why did this have to happen? Why?_

The sound of someone, judging from the sound of it, a woman, walking though the Hospital Wing snapped me out of my depressive mood and I, anxiously, pulled the white sweater turtleneck next to me over my head. I had just stood up and shoved a hand through my loose hair to check for any tangles when McGonagall walked in.

We looked at each other for a moment. I knew that she was trying to see if I had an attitude or anything like that. She wasn't going to find one, though; I had already put my emotions under control…at least, as much control as I possibly could under the circumstances.

"I see you're dressed, Harry," McGonagall finally said, "As I understood it, you were having a bit of trouble getting yourself together this morning."

"I just have to put on my shoes and no, I wasn't having trouble this morning. I was just slower than usual, having to look for things and stuff like that." I answered, walking across the room and picking up the black ankle boots I wanted to wear.

" I see," she replied in just the tone of voice that said that she didn't," I really hate to bring this up now, but being that it's kind of late, I have no choice in the matter."

I sat down in the chair and pulled a boot on. _I knew that she wasn't going to delay this for very long. It's not the talk; I had that speech yesterday. What could she possibly have to tell me that couldn't wait until later?_

"Bring what up, Professor?" I asked, zipping up the boot and reaching for the other one.

I heard her sigh and I looked up at her, slightly alarmed. "I know you've had a rough couple of days and I know that any suggestions, concerning your new gender, are more than likely going to go through one ear and out the other. But the one I'm about to say now, well…I'm going to dare to hope that it doesn't. I really need for you to listen this time."

"Okay, Professor. Depending on what it is, I'll try to take it to heart. If it's really outrageous, though, you're not going to get anything from me." I said, standing up and giving her a brief smirk.

"That's the problem, Harry. To you, it may seem outrageous…even despicable as a matter of fact. It would mean that you would have to leave your past behind and make a new life. It would mean that some of the people that you cared for would become complete strangers to you. It would mean that you would have to leave your old identity behind. This would change your world as you know it."

"My whole world is already changed, Professor," I said, gesturing at my body. "I can't be the same person I was before. All the people I cared for in this school think that I'm either disfigured for life or crazy in the head, with the only exceptions being Ron and _Malfoy._ My parents are gone and I know my aunt and uncle don't give two cents about me. My whole identity is smashed to smithereens, anyway…"

"Exactly. As much as your heart is probably going to tell you otherwise, you can't be Harry James Potter anymore," The Professor said, walking over to me. "You're not the Boy-Who-Lived anymore…no, you're more like the Girl-Who's-Endured. Some of the links to your past are broken. I'm not saying that You-Know-Who's' followers aren't still going to be after you because they probably are. I'm just saying that…"

"My life has changed." I said, quietly. I could feel a lurch in my stomach as I thought about what she was saying to me. "You want me to change everything about me, hide who I am. You want me to change my…"

I couldn't even finish what I was saying; I was so horrified. "You want me to forget about my parents, forget about my friends, forget about everything in life that was important," I said, angrily. "Well, you can forget that right now. It's never going to happen."

"I never said forget, Harry," McGonagall said, just as angrily but with a tinge of sadness in her voice, "I just want you…to put it to the back of your mind. Seeing you on the floor, unconscious, was one of the worst experiences of my life. Wondering if you were alive or dead, watching as Mr. Malfoy was hauled off and trying to explain the unexplainable…"

"So…you want me to assume another identity," I interrupted, anxious to get back to the topic at hand. "That way, I'll be safe, in a way. But that still doesn't make any sense, Professor. Everyone knows that I'm in the Hospital Wing. Half the school's going to wonder what's going on."

"Yes, I know that," She said, thinking intently for a moment, "Over breakfast, the teachers were going to say that you had left school, indefinitely, in order to get the medical attention that you need. If anyone still has any questions, we were going to make it up as we go along. That's usually not the way things work around here."

I chuckled, mirthlessly. "Of course, it isn't." I looked out of the nearby window, feeling as though a great weight had settled on my chest. "How were you going to explain the appearance of a new female at the Gryffindor table, looking exactly like me?"

"Depending on how we tell it, we could say that you're a transfer student from Durmstrang. Being that you had unforseen circumstances preventing you from finishing there, you decided to come here. Your family...we were trying to make it seem like you didn't share any relation to the Potters, whatsoever...we were going to say that you expressly wanted to come here, instead of somewhere else. Simple and to the point…"

"Too simple. What about my friends," I asked, turning back around, "What in the world am I going to do about them? What about my enemies, as a matter of fact? They might attack me just for laughs. What about my name? What am I going to go under?"

"You asked about your friends? Well, I'm not so cold-blooded to tell you to keep them out of the loop. I want you to only tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger once we've located her. As for your enemies, don't give them a reason to attack you, especially Mr. Malfoy. Both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have had Memory Modifying Charms placed on them to erase the memory of yesterday's events."

I sighed, realizing at that moment that I really didn't have a choice in the matter. If I kept my old identity, it would be a matter of time before something else happened. I could get attacked again and end up dead this time...nobody in the magical world wants that being that its entire future rest in my hands, thanks to Voldermort. If I did what McGonagall wanted me to do, I would be safe but everyone that I had cared about, with the exception of two people would be strangers to me. _It's taken me years to make the little friends I do have…and now, McGonagall wants to pretend that I don't know them. She has got to be kidding me. But she doesn't look like she's joking…_.

"Your name…well, that's up to you, Harry. I don't even want your friends to say 'Harry' when they're speaking to you in private. You never know who's listening. As long as I'm on the subject, I don't even want the name 'Harry' to come out of your mouth, either. I want it strictly out of your vocabulary, understand?"

"I understand, Professor," I answered, giving her a bleak look. "Is this really the only way to keep me safe? Can't you do anything else…anything at all?"

"I'm sorry. We tried our best, Harry…but we truly couldn't think of anything else," she answered me, quietly as if she was hoping beyond all hope that somehow, she would think of something reasonable, quickly. Before my tired eyes, she whipped out her wand and a piece of parchment. "Your name, Harry?"

I looked at her and the parchment again. "Annalise Cassandra," I began, watching as the parchment glowed a bright red, scribble my new name, and fade. My stomach plunged at soon as I said…I couldn't believe that I was forced to make such a choice with my own life. "Annalise Cassandra LeDeux. Are you happy now?"

"Perfectly." She said, rolling up the beige parchment and tucking it under her arm. "You may be Harry James Potter in your heart but now, according to the magical world, you are Annalise Cassandra LeDeux. Are you sure that you made the right choice, not for me but for yourself?"

"Even if I had doubts, I can't change what I have done, now can I?" I answered, quietly. I felt as though I had been wrung through the dryer. I wasn't the same person that I once was, either emotionally or physically. I had just signed my entire future away and I wanted so badly, just to run out of Hogwarts and never come back.

She nodded, as if she knew what I was going through. "This had to be done, Har-_Annalise_. Maybe, over time, you'll realize that. You have about seventy minutes before it's time to go to classes. You should head on down to breakfast, okay?"

I nodded as she, too, walked out of the Wing with my entire past and future in my hands. I didn't want to face the world at that moment; I just wanted to be left alone. Left alone to my own depressive thoughts and memories…

_Annalise Cassandra…I never thought that I would end up using this name. I had always imagined it for my daughter, a daughter of the famous Harry Potter. Never would I have dreamed that I would be soon naming myself when I though of it. Never would I ever thought of it…Annalise LeDeux, welcome to Hogwarts._

* * *

**A/N:** _Here's the sixth chapter of 'Shattered Illusions.' Thanks to everyone who has read this story and to all reviewers…especially my first repeat reviewer, Vampire Angel of Death. I know I've said this before, but again, it's nice to know that people like my story so much that they are willing to come back for more. I will review your stories as soon as I get a chance, Vampire Angel…thanks for the support._

_In response to my anonymous reviewer, Manx, I believe, here are the answers to your questions. 1). Snape not coming to save the day…the battle happened within a short space of time, let's say fifteen to twenty minutes. Having heard arguments outside his classroom before, he just stayed inside, paying no attention to the chaos (that is so unlike Snape, isn't it?) 2). Slash warnings…I've seen people do it before…even though the dynamic is now male/female, the base character is still male…so I'm going to keep the warning for now at least. Who knows, something might happen that Harry does turn back fully male. Who knows? 3). As for Draco not liking the female Harry as much as he does the male, I think that I'm writing Draco as more of a bisexual character, being that in the past, he has dated Blaise (girl version) as well as various guys._

_As I've mentioned before in HP/RW slash story, 'Pure Essence', Chapter Seven should be up within the next four to five weeks, being that it hasn't been written yet. However, feel free to read 'Pure Essence' (if you haven't already) or hit Fiction Press to read the beginning chapters of my original story, 'Divine Providence' – under my pen name, Kalera Ivy. Again, thanks for reading and please review!_

_--Rosco2005_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the primary plot belong to plain old me. They belong to wonderful, brilliant J.K Rowling (a sniffle of sadness, the series is over…she had relieved me out of hours of boredom writing the books) and are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc, at least in the good old U.S.A. Since I have taken the time to write down this disclaimer, there is no reason in the world somebody should sue me**.**

* * *

**A/N**: _Judging by the fact that it has been almost a year since I posted the last chapter, it can be reasonably said that writer's block is officially kicking my behind. On the advice from family and friends, as well as my college English professor, I need to get back into the swing of things, even though I feel as though my brain is not at its full writing potential. Since it's looks at though I have to retrain my brain to write, I'll try my damnest to get the next chapter up quickly but I'm not holding my breath for it. For everyone's reading pleasure, here's the seventh chapter of "Shattered Illusions". As usual, please read and review._

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions" **

Chapter Seven - News Travels Fast

* * *

With a headache tearing through my skull like wildfire, I was annoyed, frustrated, and tired. The annoyance arose from the fact that for yet another day, Hogwarts students were running from me as though I had the worst case of dragon pox known to wizardkind. The bone-deep exhaustion came from the fact that for some reason or another, I was more tired than I had been in a long while…I mean, the kind of tired that makes one wonder whether or not they were terminally ill with something. And of course, the frustration…yes, the frustration.

I was frustrated because I didn't remember much of the night before. I vaguely remembered eating dinner in the Great Hall, leaving because of aggravation from the students, and then after that, absolutely nothing. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that I had partied way too much in the common room and obviously, consumed way too much of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. _There is no way in hell that that could be the case because one…I haven't been in the mood to party much and two…there is a blanket ban on the students getting a hold of the stuff. Just being caught with it is enough to get you detention for a week, if not being tossed out of the school. But again, I'm a Slytherin. There aren't many rules that we won't bend, especially when we're in the frame of mind to break them. Perhaps, that was the case…_

I groaned softly, pressing a gloved hand against my head, and paused in my walk back to the castle. Winter was in full effect around Hogwarts and not too many students were dumb enough to be walking around outside in the bone-chilling cold. Even the lake was starting to freeze over; that was a rare event in and of itself. With the peace and quiet surrounding me, I continued to muse about my entire situation. I tucked my hand further into my fox fur – lined coat and wondered more and more about the reason that seemed to have sent me into some type of drinking binge.

_Of course, it had to be something about Harry. _The rumors surrounding his continued absence were starting to become more and more ridiculous. There was one flying around saying that somehow, he was able to transform into some ghostly version of himself at will and was going to haunt Slytherin House for as long as his attackers were on the loose. Personally, I thought that was a ploy to get the students involved to fess up. I mean, come on…even in the wizarding world, having a vengeful ghost on the loose was not everyone's idea of a good time. In fact, most students were absolutely terrified of that type of ghost activity. There was no telling what a ghost would do for payback against the people that it felt had wronged them.

" Draco!"

The loud sound of my name being called jerked me out of my scattered thoughts. I winced slightly and turned around to face the person calling me. None to my surprise, it was Braff and a few of his cronies. _Let's see, Savannah D'Aubigne, a pathetic Slytherin who's practically salivating at the chance to become Braff's number one girl, Grabbe, Goyle, and let me remember…Carlene Roderick…a Gryffindor who's usually looking at Potter as though he is their only savior. Her decision to join this rag-tag group is obviously one of convenience, not any damned sense…_

I smiled slightly to myself as I recalled the name I had assigned them when I had seen them before…the Castaways, being that since they were the second or even the third children born to their individual families, they would never get the power they so obviously craved. "What do you want?"

Braff stopped in front of me and gave me a frosty look. " What's your problem? I would figure that out of all of us, you would be the most cheerful right about now. I mean, we finally got rid of the main problem that has been sticking us in the sides for all of our lives." He let out a gleeful laugh and high-fived Goyle. " I mean, we finally got rid of the Boy-Who-Lived and you're standing here looking at though your best friend just died. What is wrong with you?"

I could see that his perception of my moods was going to be a problem that I had to soon deal with. "Look, you foolish idiot," I growled, " you acted without thinking. Did it ever cross your mind that the Dark Lord wanted to finish off Potter himself? He has spent years gaining enough strength to act on his plans and now because of a bunch of foolish seventh years, there has now been an unforgivable delay. What would he do to your families for this one? Not only that…you have half the school breathing down your backs. I had nothing to do with this stupidity and now, I'm being forced to protect you…."

Braff looked away with a mixture of worry and defiance crossing over his face. Savannah took one look at the defeat crossing over most of her comrades' faces and actually dredged up the nerve to try to confront me. Obviously, she didn't know me very well…I'm not the best person to start an argument with. "We did what we had to be done!" she yelled, pulling out her wand in what seemed to me, to be the beginnings of a temper-tantrum. "We weakened him for the Dark Lord…we got rid of him as well as that pathetic witch Granger. They both deserved what was coming to them!"

"The only reason you decided to go after Granger was because she was occupying too much of Braff's time and energy," I said, just to see the absolute ire flaming in her eyes. It was amusing to see whether or not she had enough nerve to try to attack me…all of that wand waving she was going didn't scare me in the least. However, just because I wasn't scared of her, didn't mean I wasn't going to protect myself. "I mean, come on, even in your own mind, you know a Mudblood like her is a way better witch than you will ever be…"

"How dare you!" Savannah screamed. "The only reason why you're so pissed about us taking care of Potter is because you never had the balls to do what needed to be done. And I know the reason why. I'm surprised no else has seen it before…the strange looks… your pathetic behavior around him." A malicious smile appeared on her face and it was then I knew that whatever she was about to say, would officially screw me over in more ways than one. "The great Harry Potter – you're in lo-!"

Before she could even finish the words that would ruin me in the eyes of the group I used to lead, I yelled out the first Dark spell I could think of. Personally, I didn't care if anyone else got caught in the crossfire; I just wanted to make sure that the girl received what was coming to her. No woman was going to embarrass me in front of my peers and not face the consequences; it just wasn't done to the Malfoys. Screams of horror erupted out of the others as they tried to dive out of the way of the five-foot blast radius I was carving into the ground.

When the smoke cleared, instead of Savannah standing there, screaming at me for all she was worth, there lay some disgusting mixture of a snail and a dog, with a healthy mixture of bird tossed in. She looked absolutely horrific; Grabbe and Goyle, already accustomed to what I could accomplish when I was in a rage, just stood there and looked at the freak of nature with cool eyes while Braff and Roderick completely lost their lunches. Savannah, her pathetic poor soul, opened her beak in order to say something but all that came out was a feeble bark.

"Get that tramp out of my sight!" I said, placing my wand back in my pocket. "Dump her in front of the half-giant freak of nature Hagrid's house. I'm sure that he would love to add some crazy monster to his collection. Watch your backs." A downright fearful look appeared in Braff's eyes as he looked at Savannah and then back at me. "There are people here who would obviously have no problems paying you back for a supposed slight."

_Obviously, the idiot doesn't know that I'm one of the ones to watch out for. I don't forget anything…I told Harry that I would get Braff for daring to attack him and I will_. _I just make sure that all loose ends are tied up nicely before I implement my plans. There's no use in rushing…I have the rest of the year to accomplish my goals._

I nodded my head in farewell and didn't even make it halfway to the doors of the castle when Daphne ran up to me, in a flurry of excitement. "I don't know what's going on but you've got to come with me to the Great Hall," Daphne said, her hair flying behind her, "Everyone's talking about some mysterious girl that just showed up. I mean, it's rather ridiculous…"

I chuckled at her obvious excitement. "And why would I care about some girl?"

"She's our age. Word spreads quickly around here and of course, rumors start just as fast. There's one going around that she has something to do with the Golden Boy. And you know Slytherin…"

_Some chick that has something to do with Potter? There is no way in hell…he has no other magical family. If that was the case, Voldermort would have been hunted them down like dogs already. Unless it's another one of those half-blood scenarios…but then again, if that's the case, she should have been started here with the rest of us. You can't jump into seventh year with no prior magical training…it just isn't done. What in the hell is going on?_

"Yes, I know Slytherin students just as well as you do." I said, smirking to hide my obvious confusion. "We don't have Potter at the moment to despise so she would be a convenient target to harass. Come on, we have to see the girl that undoubtedly won't make it to the end of the year…either by our hands or somebody else's."

Daphne smiled and continued to talk as we walked into the castle, but I rapidly disappeared into my own thoughts. _Potter…a girl that may have something to do with him? I don't know why but suddenly, I'm having an uneasy feeling about this. I'm missing something…but what is it? What is so strange about this that it is ringing every alarm bell that I have in my mind? What seems almost…familiar about hearing about this mysterious girl?_

"What is it that I don't remember?"


	8. Chapter Eight New Possibilities

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the basic plot belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling (thank God, she created the Harry Potter universe; she's relieved me out of hours of boredom) are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the United States. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, this is no reason someone should sue me.

* * *

**A/N**: _I've said before that my writer's block was fading away slowly, but I guess I was wrong. I've so learned my lesson about posting Works in Progress (WIP's)…this is completely not fair to the people who read my stuff, posting chapters quickly and then, suddenly dropping off of the face of the earth for months on end. After this debacle is finished, I swear I'm not posting anything until it's finished. Let's get to the topic, on hand, shall we…it's come to my attention, especially from family, that having a character narrate every other chapter has the potential to throw people off of their stride. So, I'm thinking about having one character's point of view compassing two long chapters and then switching back so I have a better chance to insert better detail into my story. It's just a thought._

_If I do decide to do that, it means that I'm going to have to go back and revise the other chapters so please bear with me. What else did I have to mention in this edition of my Author's Notes? I'm three chapters further into the story but again, I was criticized by family for rushing the romance between Harry, Draco, and Snape. For that one reason, I'm being forced to overanalyze my own work. I'm tempted to say "screw it" and post them anyway but then again, I do need people to review my work. I'm trying to keep them somewhat in character. Let's hope I get everything done quickly. _

_Here's the eighth chapter of "Shattered Illusions" for your reading pleasure. As usual, please read and review. Thanks. _

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions" **

Chapter Eight – New Possibilities

* * *

_I'm Annalise Cassandra LeDeux, a supposed cousin of who else…my frigging self. This doesn't even make the least bit of sense on a normal day, let alone a day that is rapidly turning out as crappy as yesterday. McGonagall actually wants me to walk into the Great Hall and pretend that nothing's out of the ordinary. She wants me…or at least, the fake me…to be the cover of some master plot they actually hatched so they can protect me from the supposed scum of the Earth, Slytherin House. _

_I'm this close to telling them exactly what they could do with themselves, striding into the Great Hall, and telling everyone who would care to listen the exact truth of my circumstances. But I know that I can't do so…I'm just so precious to the wizarding world that they can't take any chances with my safety. I'm quite possibly the only thing saving the wizarding world from going down in a blaze of glory…_

_But even so…did they ever stop to think…about what I want?_

I growled, slightly, to myself as I made my way to the Great Hall. Stares, whispers, and plain old Hogwarts nosiness began the minute I stepped out of the Hospital Wing. Sometimes, it was puzzling to me, how fast, whether it be bad or good, news traveled among the students and staff of Hogwarts. In some cases, it was a complete pain in the behind, especially when it was your name being bandied about. Hogwarts students, it seemed at times, had nothing better to do beside gossip in the hallways with practically having staff approval to do so. Truthfully, I was sick and tired of the fame attached to my name…sick and tired of everything…

"Ms. LeDeux?"

I had reached the doors of the Great Hall, and was getting ready to walk inside when Snape's pathetic voice stopped me. I was almost inclined to ignore the slimy idiot but since I wasn't in the mood to receive a detention, I merely took a deep breath, willing patience to come to me, and turned to face him. Almost immediately, I wanted to just walk away from him; it was obvious that he didn't want to say anything of importance. This was his perfect chance to humiliate me, before I had to face the majority of the student body.

"What?" I muttered, quite gracefully. He stopped in front of me and stared. Anger was broiling deep inside of me and I, so, wanted to throw a curse at him. He didn't have to say much of anything; I could sense his contempt of me rolling off of him in waves and all that did was make me even angrier. However, I wasn't going to be the first one to throw insults…I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so…so we just stood there for a moment, taking in the measure of the other.

He snapped out of his trance rather quickly. "I see being changed into the opposite gender has not changed your attitude one bit." Snape muttered, lowering his voice so that the passing students wouldn't hear us. "Do not be fooled, _Potter_…just because of your circumstances, I will not show you any leniency if you choose to disrespect me. I will treat you just like any other student…"

As that, I laughed; I didn't know what in the hell made me say but it just slipped out. I guess I was feeling mighty reckless at the moment. "Oh, spare me the crap, Professor…you treat your precious Slytherins better than other students. Of course, Gryffindor students really rank on the bottom of your list." I smirked and glared at him, angrily. My temper was obviously on a thin leash. Who better to release my aggravation, frustration, and anger on than Snape?

"Take a good, long look at yourself before you can even begin to talk about me."

His dark eyes flashed angrily, and he placed his face closer to mine. I merely stared him directly in the face, showing no reaction to his close proximity whatsoever. "100 points from Gryffindor. You've also just landed yourself in detention, and you haven't even made it into the Great Hall yet. Gryffindors…always casting aspirations on other Houses, never looking at what you, yourselves do. Your father was like that, also…always disregarding authority. You see where that got him…dead and buried…right along with your mother…"

I closed my eyes at the hurtful remark and opened them again, willing patience to come to me again. This was Snape I was dealing with…I couldn't forget that. He was capable of saying anything hurtful to get under my skin…and glory about it when it did. By showing him that the remark hurt deeply, it gave him a free pass to try and torment me even more.

"Was there anything else in particular that you wanted?" I muttered, in an utterly cool tone.

He seemed surprised for a moment that I did not say something vicious back to him and then, he nodded and backed away, a small smirk playing upon his lips. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you after breakfast. You've been excused from your classes for today for one more day of, "Snape broke off, trying not to sound disdainful, "_adjustment_. The password is butterbeer."

"Fine." I muttered, shrugging and turning away. I could still sense his gaze resting on my back and I turned, slightly to look at him once more. He was just standing there, mouth slightly open, looking at me as though there were something else on his mind. Indecision flared in his eyes; I didn't know whether to ask him outright what was wrong or just pay him no attention and leave. _He's rarely speechless like this. What else is going on? He's delivered his message; he has had plenty of time to walk away from me. If I swear if he's playing mind games, I'm going to actually hex him. _Making a decision that I knew that I was surely going to regret later, I had opened my mouth to inquire deeper…when he shook out of whatever daze he was under, brushed past me, and stormed into the Great Hall.

Cursing myself for my brief moment of stupidity, I took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall, myself. _What in the hell was I just thinking? Going to ask him what was wrong, Potter? I despise him with a passion…he could drop dead for all that I care. I just lost my mind for a moment there…he just looked so blank there for a moment. It was just plain odd. Just let it go…it probably wasn't anything serious. _Surprisingly, it seemed as though half of the school had decided to have a late breakfast; half of Slytherin House was still at their seats, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were packed to capacity, and more and more Gryffindors were coming in by the minute. The teachers' table was also rapidly adding members; it seemed as though we were about to have some school assembly.

Due to the fact that Ron, now, didn't have a clue as to who I was, thanks to the Memory Modifying Charm that was placed on him, I took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. The students who sat near me looked at though I was some foreign creature that they had never seen before and I could see students from other House tables pointing in my direction and talking excitedly, as though I was some animal in a zoo exhibit. I truly hated being the center of attention and how, I wanted to run out of the Great Hall…

"Excuse me, students."

The Great Hall immediately grew quiet as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and held up a hand. Like Snape, he never had any trouble getting the attention he sought at the time. _Unlike Snape, he's decent, a kind soul…not an overgrown bat that needs to go back to the seventh level of Hell where he belongs. God, I cannot stand him…always talking about my parents as though they were crap. He was hardly a perfect angel, hiis damned self...Calm down, Harry…why in the hell are you working yourself into a rage, thinking about the idiot? You don't have to worry about him until detention later…just relax…relax…_

"Under normal circumstances, I would not be calling a meeting of this sort, with both students and teachers present," Dumbledore began, gesturing at both the teachers behind him and the general student body, "But current circumstances warrant it. With gossip and stories currently traveling though the halls, it has proven to be quite distracting. Students are here to further their magical training; teachers are here to pass their knowledge to the next generation...nothing more, nothing less. I've tolerated it for this long…but no longer…we have to get back to the task at hand."

He sighed, gazing around the Great Hall with a stern eye. "Everyone is concerned about Mr. Potter's condition." I couldn't help but wince slightly at that; I was sitting right here. It creeped me out slightly to hear him talking about me, as though I was gone or something. "His condition was much too serious for the Hogwarts staff to handle. As of yesterday, he was transferred to St. Mungo's for further treatment. They can't say whether or not he will be able to come back among us to complete the term…but they said that they would keep us informed of his condition, if it happens to improve. As the term has just started, I hope that I'm not the only one in wishing him a speedy recovery…"

The Great Hall answered in the affirmative and started to talk among themselves again when Dumbledore raised a hand again. "I'm also sure that some of you have noticed the arrival of a new student." Almost as one, the Great Hall looked at me. Almost immediately, some returned their attention to Dumbledore but there were some who just couldn't pull their eyes away from me. I nodded, acknowledging them and caught Ron's eye, smiling slightly as I did so. For some asinine reason, he turned a fiery red at my questioning look and turned away before I could even form the words to try and say something to him. _He's going to choke once he finds out who I really am. _

"Due to unforeseen circumstances at Durmstrang Institute, her prior school, " Dumbledore said, turning to nod curtly at McGonagall. She returned the look, rose from her seat, and disappeared into an adjoining chamber. "she has decided to transfer here, to continue her magical traning. She has acquired enough traning to enter her seventh year here. Hogwarts students, please help me in welcoming Ms. Annalise LeDeux to Hogwarts."

Knowing full well that I was about to be looked upon yet again, I merely stood up and nodded again, acknowledging the welcoming applause from the students. I could see Snape, sarcastically clapping with everyone else, and glaring at me the entire while. Just looking at him was enough to turn a blessedly calm mood into a furious one all over again. I was so immersed in my annoyance at the overgrown bat for ruining a perfectly peaceful moment that I didn't even notice McGonagall come in with…of all things…the Sorting Hat. _Oh, crap…there's no way in hell…_

"Ms. LeDeux, if you please come up here." Dumbledore said, looking directly at me. I just stood there for a moment, unable to believe that it appeared as though I was about to go through the Sorting process all over again. _First, my gender…then, my name…now my freaking House? Have they lost their mind? All they had to say was that they had a private Sorting and I went to Gryffindor House. No, they really have to stand there and make me go through this again. I'm positive the Hat is going to yell Gryffindor again. What in the hell are they thinking?_

I made my way up to the front of the Hall, the students' stares boring into my back, and stopped right before Dumbledore and McGonagall. He shared a look with McGonagall and then, looked at me; I could tell that he wanted to reassure me about what was happening but due to the fact that we had to pretend that we didn't know each other all that well; he had to restrain himself. McGonagall gave me her own version of a reassuring grin, and nodded at me before I took my seat.

When the Hat was first placed on my head, there was nothing but silence for a moment and then I could hear the Hat come to life. _Second time around, eh? I know all about the circumstances in which I have received a blessed chance to sort one that doesn't truly belong. This time, I will not be thwarted by the will of another…this time, I will go with what I see…_

I thought about what the Hat was telling me and then, fear came rolling in. _You wouldn't dare. Put me back in Gryffindor…that's where I belong. You can't place me in a different House. I'm a true Gryffindor…I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of you in the Chamber of Secrets five years ago. I wouldn't have been able to do that if I weren't true to my House. Put me back in Gryffindor…for all that is holy…please…_

_Your bravery knows no bounds...your sheer nerve is astounding, rouge Gryffindor…but you also possess cunning, ambition and a fair amount of ruthlessness. These are traits that are admired among the Darkest among us. You need the Dark in order to balance out your Light. Yes, I was thwarted before in face of your stubborn will but now, I see…now, I see where you truly belong. I have a second chance, to avenge a horrid mistake…you finally will see…_

My mouth opened, as though I was going to verbally tell the Hat not to tear my whole world apart. _Please don't…_

_Yes, rouge Gryffindor, you belong in…_

"SLYTHERIN HOUSE!"


	9. Chapter Nine Welcome, Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the basic plot belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling (even though she is giving out entirely too much extra book information…readers can use their own imaginations to fill in the blanks… I still appreciate her nonetheless) and are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the United States. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there is no reason anyone should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**A/N**: _I guess I've decided to make each character's POV comprise of three chapters, each. Well, that could be subject to change…I have to think about it some more…due to circumstances later in the story. Each chapter shouldn't be all long or so short that I either have buried people in mindless detail or just didn't put in enough in the first place._

_I've also decided to disregard the well- meaning advice given to me and continue the story as it is, without going back and trying to slow everything down. I had made the timing of events in the way that I had wanted it and there, I want them to stay._

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to make this chapter longer than the usual that everyone is used to. I hope my readers will be able to get through it…without getting major eyestrain in the process. Hopefully, I'll can post the next chapter within a reasonable time frame._

_Here's the ninth chapter of "Shattered Illusions" for your reading pleasure. As usual, please give me constructive criticism, if you feel the need to do so. Thank you very much._

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Nine – Welcome, Thy Enemy

* * *

_I believe my worse nightmare has come to pass. I thought being changed into the opposite gender would be the worse thing that has ever happened to me, and then I thought being forced to change my identity topped even that…but then…then, I was resorted into Slytherin House. Yes, Slytherin House…the home of my enemies…the very same people who put me in the predicament that I am in now. The universe must really hate my very guts…every time, I get knocked down, they find something else to pull me back down. If I were a weaker person, this could destroy me…but I'm not._

_I have a meeting with Dumbledore. There is every possibility that he's going to tell me to try and make the best of things…to try to see the bright side of my dilemma. But the both of us know that this is a bunch of crap. I'm being sent into the Snake Pit…who knows whether or not I'll escape unscathed? It's a blessing that nobody can connect this Annalise character that I don't want to be with the old Harry that I wish I could become again, with the closing of my eyes. If anyone did find out, the consequences would probably be severe, just like McGonagall thought. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to get out of this?_

_How am I going to become me once again…instead of the person they want me to be?_

"I'm not going to Slytherin House."

I was standing in Dumbledore's office, leaning against a table, and gazing steadily at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Depending on who I looked at, there were still various expressions of disbelief and shock on their faces. When the Sorting Hat had yelled out Slytherin, the whole Great Hall burst into excited whispers. _I don't know why it was such a surprise to them. Durmstrang is known for having a high tolerance of the Dark Arts. It would have been a surprise if I didn't go to Slytherin. _I had sat there for a moment, processing the shock of it all, and then, had stood up and headed straight for Dumbledore's office, not speaking to anyone…not acknowledging anyone…

I was only there for a couple of minutes when they had walked in; McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking among themselves. Snape only spared me a quick look of disdain before looking upon Dumbledore, whom had turned away from McGonagall and was merely looking at me, sadly. For some reason, in that moment, I became truly aware of how much he truly wanted to protect me…shelter me…from the supposed ills of the world. Voldermort, yes…he was constantly on our minds, because of obvious reasons…but still, Dumbledore couldn't have foresaw the threat that came from the very walls of this castle. Neither of us could have seen this coming…but now, we are being forced to deal with it.

"I'm sorry, Har – _Annalise_, you have no choice in the matter. Everyone was in the Great Hall…everyone heard the Hat yell out Slytherin House. We just can't place you back in Gryffindor…it just wouldn't be fair." Dumbledore said, sitting in his seat and placing his fingertips together. I knew he was trying to figure out a way for me to get out of this situation, but in my heart, I knew that it was a futile effort. At least, temporarily…I was stuck…and I had to figure out a way to get out of it.

"I'm going right into the same House that placed me in this situation in the first place." I said, calmly. I really wanted to yell and scream at the injustice of it all but I knew that I couldn't. Throwing a fit wasn't going to help my cause but maybe…just maybe, logic would. "I wouldn't be here if I weren't attacked in the first place. Why in the hell would you want to send me there? Even though there's no obvious connection linking this me to the other one, there's nothing stopping them from going after me. There has to be some way for you to override the Sorting Hat."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "She's right. We can't send her to Slytherin. We're placing her in remarkable danger."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape straightening to his full height. "I'm Slytherin's Head of House. I'm sure," Snape paused, gazing at me before looking away. I barely restrained myself from glaring at him in disgust. "I'm sure that we can find some way of protecting her."

"She was attacked outside of your classroom." McGonagall said, looking at him. "A lot of good that has done her…"

Snape had opened his mouth to reply in kind when Dumbledore held up a hand. "Maybe, it would be in your best interests to go to Slytherin, _Harry_," Dumbledore said, looking at me once more. I cringed when he used my birth name…it just made me feel even worse. "Mr. Malfoy couldn't have been the only one involved. Ms. Granger is still missing, and that is something I cannot tolerate. For some reason, Mr. Malfoy is hesitant to incriminate the others involved, even after threats of more severe punishment. If this is the only way to get back one of my students, then I am willing to do anything that I have to do."

I smirked. "So, I'm supposed to be some type of spy?"

"If you want to see one of your best friends again…then, yes." Dumbledore said, pinning me where I stood with his piercing blue gaze. "Slytherin is known for its secrecy. Its students are bound by loyalty and they wouldn't dare betray any of their own. Even with their Head of House placing pressure on them, they are still not giving up any information. But with you, it might be completely different…you would be one of their own."

"They may tell you the information that we desperately need in order to find Ms. Granger. Don't you want us to find her as fast as we possibly can? She's one of your closest friends…I'm sure that you want nothing to happen to her. As time goes on, the likelihood of us ever finding her becomes more and more slim. We have to do what must be done…and this appears to be the only viable option."

I looked away and thought about Hermione for a moment. I didn't have to think very hard in order to know what she would tell me to do. "Why don't you just send Aurors after her? I'm sure they have more experience in trying to find someone who's missing…especially someone who is missing by the hands of Dark wizards in the making."

Even as I said it, I knew it was a foolish question. _They can't take the chance of the outside Wizarding world knowing that a student was kidnapped right from the school …it would cause a scandal like one we haven't seen since the attacks by the basilisk years ago. I know what I have to do…but…I just can't tolerate the thought of existing within Slytherin House. It's just wrong…I can't do it._

"I'm not going to even bother answering that question, Annalise." Dumbledore said, standing. "You are to go to Slytherin House. However, I'm willing to give you one courtesy…you can spend time within Gryffindor Tower. I wouldn't be so cruel as to tell you to cut off your friendship with Mr. Weasley, once you remind him of your current circumstances. I'll give you the password, if need be…but Annalise, you must spend the majority of your time with the Slytherins. You can't get the information you need if you're never with them."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. It appeared as though I had no choice in the matter. _I'm only doing this in order to find you, Hermione. I can't bear the thought of something horrible happening to you. If I have to go through the fires of Hell in order to find you, then I have no problem in doing so. I just hope…I just hope that we can find you. _"Is there anything else?"

"We haven't found an antidote for your condition yet." McGonagall said, looking at Snape and then returning her gaze to me. "Professor Snape is currently trying to figure out the options available to us. He has informed us of the detention you received earlier…so including tonight, you are to spend at least two hours with him every night, trying to find one."

I looked at Snape in horror; he merely returned the look, impassively. _I have to spend two hours with him every solitary night…even on those damned days I have to deal with him in Potions. Oh, for the love of Merlin…they have to torture me even more so than they already have. Extra time with Snape…I'm going to kill myself before the end of term. This is not fair!_

"Fine." I replied, calmly. Dumbledore looked relieved that I didn't say anything more and sat down once again. There was a knock on the door, startling everyone for a moment, and Snape went to see what the commotion was. There was a muttered conversation and then, Snape walked back into the room, and gave Dumbledore a rather curious look. Dumbledore nodded and looked at me, once more; whatever else was on his mind couldn't have made me feel any worse than I already did.

"That is all for now, Annalise. Due to the fact that I have to talk privately to both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall for a while, one of your new Housemates will escort you to the Slytherin common room. Your things have already been moved to your new dormitories." Dumbledore said, looking at me steadily. I shrugged, not trusting myself to speak for fear of the pleading that was sure to spill out of my mouth, and had just turned away to walk to the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped me once more.

"I'm truly sorry about this."

I turned and looked back at him…my eyes saying everything that I couldn't. "I know you are."

I opened the door, stepped onto the spiral staircase, and came to the bottom …only to come upon a most unwelcome surprise. It turned out that my escort was none other than Draco Malfoy, himself. Leaning against the wall, with one leg propped up against it, he was gazing at his neatly trimmed nails as though something was amiss. His white – blond hair fell lazily over his eyes, effectively shielding me from his view, and I just took the time to just stand there for a moment, studying him intently.

_Whomever told him to change his haircut gave him some good advice…this one really softens the angels of his face…brings out the intensity of his eyes a bit more. It really suits him. Wait a second…hold the phone…why in the hell am I thinking how he looks? He's still the arrogant idiot I met on the Hogwarts Express…just because he looks decent doesn't make him any better of a person. What in the hell am I thinking about? I'm a guy who's temporarily stuck in a female body…that must be the only reason I cared to notice…it's the hormones talking. That has to be the only reason why…_

He must have sensed me staring at him because he looked up directly at me…frustrated green eyes met curious gray.

It was oddly confusing. Under normal circumstances, he would be glaring at me with every sign of hatred and dislike, and I would be doing the same. Our wands would be drawn, and we would yelling out insults, each hoping to goad the other into a foolish mistake…each hoping that we could find a weakness in the other. But now, we were just staring at one another…our past history with one another, temporarily tossed to the side. We continue to stare at one another for what seemed like forever…his eyes bored into mine as if he were…searching, looking for something that we both so desperately needed. It was strange…it was uncomfortable…it was peaceful.

Trying in vain to figure out what in the hell was wrong with me, I broke the silence and raised an eyebrow. "Hello. You must be my escort, correct?"

At the question, a smirk crossed his face and he nodded. "Yes. Are you ready to go?"

For some asinine reason, I was hesitant to step anywhere near him. He didn't appear to be threatening or anything like that...it was just that I couldn't fathom the thought of going with him anywhere, voluntarily. I knew that he didn't know that I was Harry, but still, the instinct to curse him was nearly too overwhelming. _Control yourself. You know that you have to do this…you have to find Hermione. He…or his cronies…knows where Hermione is. I have to choke up my pride…come on, I can do this._

"Yes." I replied, walking over to him. He shrugged, pushed himself away from the wall and began walking away from me. I was almost insulted for a moment, and then I shook my head, ruefully as I hurried after him. _Imagine, me being insulted because Malfoy doesn't want to talk to me. This must be the end of days. _We didn't say much of anything to one another, until we got down to the Ground Floor, and were walking past the giant Hourglasses in the Entrance Hall.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He called back as we headed the stone staircase leading down into the dungeons. As usual, it was cool and damp, and I was hardpressed not to cringe in annoyance. "I'm one of your fellow seventh year Housemates. You're from Durmstang, right? My father, originally, wanted me to attend …he thought that I would receive a more rigorous education there… but my mother didn't want me to be so far away from home. Personally, I think that because the emphasis on more on the Dark Arts, he wanted me to attend that much more."

I didn't know how to reply to that…so, I just replied from the top of my head. Hopefully, I could remember the lies I had to tell in order to survive with them. It wouldn't do for someone to figure out what was going on, because I couldn't get my stories straight. "It's a school like any other school." I replied, as we walked past the Potions classroom. "Nothing more…nothing less. Is this school rather lax on its teaching? I thought that it would be the better option, compared to pathetic Beauxbatons. I'm serious…I refuse to waste six years of a Durmstrang education…on some school that is not going to teach me as I deserve to be taught."

I thought acting like a snobbish prat would be the best way to deal with being a Slytherin. Most of the members had loads of wizarding money, and had no problems looking down upon people who they felt as though were inferior to them. In order to act one of them, I had to become one of them. _It's only temporary. You can do this. _We stopped in front of a stretch of bare, damp stone wall and Malfoy, looked at me, a small smirk playing upon his face.

"Don't worry. The Hogwarts teachers teach everything that we need to know…it is just its high tolerance of riffraff, such as Muggleborns, that can sometimes be such a hindrance. You're lucky that you escaped dealing with them at Durmstrang…your old school is such of a caliber that it was beneath them to admit let them attend."

"You'll soon find out, that even though we have no choice to accept them if chosen, Slytherin House is still one of the most powerful Houses in this school. Everyone knows not to cross us, especially those brainless Gryffindors. We are to be feared." Malfoy said, arrogance and pride in his House evident in his tone. "You are now and will always be one of us. _Parselmouth!_"

"Welcome to Slytherin House!"

The stone door concealed in the wall slid open and Malfoy clambered though, with me right behind him. The common room looked the same since I had been there last; it was still a lengthy, low underground room with dark green lamps hanging from chains on the ceilings and walls. They cast an eerie glow over everyone in the room. A fire was blazing merrily in the fireplace and several students were silhouetted around it, sitting in green high-backed chairs. Those chairs, of course, framed the huge Slytherin logo on the gray carpeting. As I continued to study my surroundings, I noticed the green and silver hangings over the two doors on the opposite sides of the room….those, of course, must have led to dormitories…or at the bare minimum, other side rooms. _There's no way in hell that I'll be comfortable here. It doesn't feel like home…it seems like hell._

"Draco!"

I watched as Daphne rose from her seat at one of the tables and headed straight for us. Draco gave her a welcoming smile and kissed her on the cheek in greeting. A brief moment of anger flared inside of me at the display of affection; it was obvious that the two were closer than I previously thought. _What is wrong with me? I don't give a damn about Draco…he could go sleep with Pansy for all I care. It's just that…it's just…oh, take a deep breath…relax…I'm guess I'm not thinking very clearly right now. I just need to sleep and rest…all these strange emotions will disappear once I do so. Just relax…_

They moved away from me and talked to each other. Moments later, Daphne turned and walked away, annoyance obviously evident on her beautiful face. Whatever he was telling her, she, clearly was of a mind not to pay attention to him. Draco walked over to her, snaked a hand around her waist, and whispered in her ear. She turned slightly and looked up into his face, a small smile on her own…whatever she saw in his eyes had convinced her of something. She nodded, stepped out of his embrace, and headed straight in my direction.

A disdainful, unwelcoming smirk played upon her face as she studied me, intently. "Daphne Greengrass, seventh year. I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name in the Great Hall. What is it, again?"

"Annalise. Annalise LeDeux." I replied, glancing over her indifferently with every piece of spite I could manage. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate the same catty behavior being directed back toward her, because she looked back at Draco, who was just standing there with his arms crossed, and shaking his head. She rolled her eyes at the slight and refocused her attention on me; it was obvious that she was figuring out her next mode of attack.

"Well, this is the Slytherin common room," Daphne finally said, after a couple of seconds had passed without me saying anything to her. Truthfully, my intention was to psych her out. "The boys' dormitories for all years are through the doors on the left side of the room, while obviously, ours are on the right. I'm sure our Head of House, Professor Snape, has went over most of the ground rules with you...the common room must be clear of students by at least twelve midnight, no distracting other students, etc. We are Slytherins and we must act like the noble people that we are…and not like some common hooligans. I'm sure you…coming from _Durmstrang_ and all…knows that already."

"I understand you, completely." I replied, crossing my hands over my chest. It was obvious that she wanted to be purely annoying…just by being purely condescending toward me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of sinking down to her level and being snippy, back; all that would accomplish is a fight where there didn't need to be one. _By the way she's acting, he must think that I'm interested in Malfoy…please...that's rich. I wouldn't touch him with a ten- foot pole. She can have him all to herself for all that I care. I'm not interested in guys and never will be…no matter how long I'm stuck like this…_

I sighed, feeling completely and utterly tired. "If you don't mind…can you take me to the dormitory? It's been a long, tiring day so far and I can sure use the rest." I asked, trying my best to be as civil as possible. I don't know what happened; I just felt the urge to climb into bed and hide from the rest of the world for a while. Maybe, the stress of the day was finally getting to me…or I was well and truly too tired to draw up the energy necessary to continue the charade of lying through my teeth about who I was…but I had to get away from them and quickly…

"Sure…I'll take you."

"Listen, Daphne…I'll see you in class in a little while, all right? I have something that I have to take care of." Draco said, stopping in front of us, and dropping another kiss on Daphne's cheek, before focusing his intense gaze on me. My stomach flipped at the oddly intimate look and for some reason, I couldn't draw the energy to look away. Like before, we just stared at one another…we were in our own little world…well, we were until he looked away from me. Judging from my body's reaction, it wasn't a moment too soon…my hands were clenched against my sides…as if I was keeping them from doing something….

He nodded at the both of us again before he walked through the stone door. I closed my eyes, trying to regain some reasonable control of myself, before opening them again to look at Daphne. She was looking at me, also…although in a more, shrewd, calculating way. I could just sense her contempt of me, broiling underneath the surface…however, she had too much control of herself to ever let it show on her face. Truthfully, I couldn't blame her. Somewhere, in her head, she thought that I was an interloper that needed to be put in her place…and she, so, wanted to be the one to do it.

Silently, she turned on her heel and walked away. I followed her, and like Draco, we didn't say anything to each other until we walked though the main door leading to the dorms. "There are two floors for our dormitories." Daphne said, stopping abruptly and gesturing around me. "Years 1 – 4 are up here. If you were to take a view from above, you can see that at this point, the corridor splits into four, snake – shaped ones. If you were to go from left to right, it shouldn't be too much trouble to figure which one that someone would need to go to."

I nodded at the information and looked around. The corridor did split into four separate ones, and I could hear female voices coming toward us, even as we stood there. _How are we going to get downstairs? I don't see any flights of stairs we could use. _Even as the thought crossed my mind, I had moved up to better take in my surroundings when Daphne walked past me to the middle of the stone room.

She gestured at me and I, hesitantly, walked closer. "This is how we get down to the bottom levels." Daphne muttered, moving her foot downward slightly. I followed the movement and to my surprise, it seemed as though she had pressed some type of large button built directly into the floor and emblazoned with the Slytherin crest. There was a loud rumble and I took a step back, startled, only to see a relatively large floor panel slide apart in front of me…only to reveal a spiral staircase, leading down to the next level.

_I don't believe this. All of this trouble to try and get down to the dormitories? We never had this problem in Gryffindor…all we had to do was take a flight of stairs and we could go where we needed to be. Hidden staircases… Dumbledore was right when he said that they value their secrets. In order to go through this much trouble, they must have plenty of them. And now, because I'm one of them, I have to figure out some way to sort through them. I have no choice…I have to find Hermione._

Daphne smirked at my dismay and proceeded to head down the stairs. "If anyone but fifth, sixth, and especially, seventh year students tried that, they would be in for a nasty surprise." Daphne said, making her way down without a moment's hesitation as I followed closely. "We don't have assigned dormitories like the other Houses…with each passing year, we move to the dorm assigned for our particular year. Somehow, the magic is concentrated enough in that one spot so that it recognizes who exactly is supposed to be down here. It's quite amazing, actually…"

We finally got down to the bottom, and to my surprise, we were standing in a smaller version of the Slytherin common room. The carpeting and the lights down here were the reverse of the one upstairs, with the result that this gave off more of a cozier, relaxing atmosphere for one to study and socialize. There were bookshelves built into the stone walls, there were more comfortable places in which to sit, and standard green and silver drapings were strewn over the openings of the corridors that led to the remaining dorms. Just standing there, looking around…for some reason, I felt a tad bit better. For a moment, I thought that everything might just turn out all right.

"The seventh year dorms are straight ahead." Daphne said, walking quickly.

I followed her and in a matter of moments, we were at the door to our dormitory. I took a deep breath, bracing myself to see my new living quarters, and helped Daphne push open the door. I don't know what I expected to see, but to my surprise, it was a rather ordinary room. Slightly square – shaped, it held five four-poster beds, liberally decorated with House colors. There were silver desks and chairs right next to each. Trunks, opened and closed, in front of beds lend the room an more elegant and lived in air, and as I stepped further into the room, I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed whose bed was directly in the middle. _Pansy…it figures…I almost forgot that I have to deal with her._

"We have our separate bathrooms and dressing areas." Daphne said, pointing to two double doors between two of the beds. "Oh, your bed is over here…you've been placed near Isla Selwyn. She can be a totally pest sometimes but for the most part, she's a decent person. They already moved your things down here…Hogwarts house elves move quickly, don't they?"

She turned and looked at me once more. "Is that everything?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for your help." She gave me a hesitant smile in return, turned on her heel, and left.

At long last, I was alone…alone with my thoughts…alone with wondering how exactly I was get through the ordeal of surviving Slytherin House, unscathed. I walked over to my bed, pulled off my shoes, and crawled onto it, my head pounding with thoughts that I couldn't stop…thoughts that my mind kept looping over and over again…thoughts that never gave me the answers that I sought. I just wanted to sink into blissful oblivion….just disappear…

_I have to live with my enemies…and figure out what is truth and what are lies…in order to find Hermione. I cannot be fooled by a calm demeanor, and a reassuring look in one's eyes. I cannot be fooled by one who becomes an ally at one moment, and then can just as easily become an enemy in the next. I know that…but I also know that I don't have much of a choice. They are snakes…willing to do anything…to achieve their means. I will have to take that mentality…no matter how much I don't want to…glory in that mentality…no matter how scared I am to lose myself…_

_I have to separate one from the pack. I will connect with one. I will use one. _

_Draco Malfoy….you are the one._


	10. Chapter Ten Collisions

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters or places where the books are held belongs to me. Only the plot does. The characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (even though she is giving out entirely too much extra book information…readers can use their own imaginations to fill in the blanks…I still appreciate her nonetheless) and are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the United States. Since I have taken the time to write this lengthy disclaimer, there is no reason someone should feel the need to sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** _Concerning the amount of chapters from each character's POV, I still haven't quite come to a conclusive decision, but I'm still leaning toward the three chapters' plan I had originally thought of._

_I have friends reading over this story and complaining entirely too much about it. The main complaint so far….is that it's not canon – compliant. Of course, it isn't…I started it back in 2004. At the most, it's compliant __**up until OotP and then, I diverge in AU**__. I may incorporate elements of HBP and DH into it…I may not. Either way, it's my decision. Future stories that I write, for the most part, __**will**__ be canon – compliant. Until then, stop complaining!_

_I would like to thank everyone for following my story, even though it's been years since I started it, and I would especially like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Just the realization that people actually like it has inspired me to keep going, even through frequent bouts of writer's block. I would especially like to thank __**LitCandle**__ and __**celestialuna**__ – the both of you were the last to review. Thanks a lot!_

_Here's the tenth chapter of 'Shattered Illusions' (and it's going to be a long one…you've been warned) for your reading pleasure. As usual, please REVIEW – as everyone knows, reviews are a writer's bread and butter. I would especially like to see and/or read any constructive criticism that comes my way. I know that I'm not a perfect writer by any means, and I would like to know if I can improve my work. Thanks for reading._

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Ten- Collisions

* * *

_Draco Malfoy….you are the one._

_You are the one that I will separate from the pack. You are the one that I will grow close to. You are the one that will reveal the secrets that I need…you are the one that will help me fix a horrid wrong. You may not know it…but you are my salvation…perhaps even, my destiny. That can't be helped right now. I don't have much of a choice, right now. I'm under Dumbledore's orders…I have to find my best friend. You, of all people, should understand that. You are a Slytherin, after all…and in some ways, I fear that I'm just like you._

_I will have to tolerate the whisper of your breath against my cheek, as we stand there, merely talking with one another. I will have to tolerate the strange look in your stormy eyes as we execute a fateful dance around the other. We will become close to one another…but as always, separate. This will be the acting job of my life. I have to ride it to its completion._

_I will not fail because of you…I will succeed in spite of you._

" Ronald Weasley."

"Don't insult my intelligence. I wouldn't touch him, even if he had a pile of Galleons."

I was dragged out of a restless sleep by the sound of my roommates chatting incessantly. For a brief moment, I was confused as to why the guys could possibly be talking about Ron, in such a manner, but then a flurry of feminine giggles quickly snapped me back into reality. _Oh, how could I forget? I'm now a freaking Slytherin, and have to deal with them on a daily basis. It's for a reason, though…finding Hermione and bringing her back safe and sound is my only priority. I have to do whatever I have to do…no matter how much I dislike it._

I rubbed my hand briskly across my face, sat up, and pulled the curtains open with an emphatic _snap. _I blinked, wincing against the sudden light that invaded my pupils, and shook my head, sleepily…only to take in the various expressions of my roommates, whom had turned toward me at the sound.

Millicent Bulstrode, whom had been sitting with her legs crossed on her bed across the room from me, merely quirked a dark eyebrow and looked down to continue reading her novel. I was almost tempted to smile for a moment; obviously, I wouldn't be hearing much from her. A small smirk crossed my face, as I shifted slightly and rested my eyes on who, obviously, had to be Isla Selwyn as she stood by her bed, disgust evident in her flashing dark eyes as she looked at me. Obviously, she was one that would end up on my enemy list.

And then…there were Daphne and Pansy. Daphne had her arms crossed her chest as she studied me from her sitting position on Pansy's bed. I wasn't all that perturbed; she was the one that I had to tread most carefully with. Her mere association with Malfoy would cause me problems as I picked his brain on Hermione's whereabouts. Pansy, herself, was sitting, crossed – legged on her own bed, albeit closer to the wall, and full on glaring at me with every sigh of great hatred. Out of all of them, I was the least threatened by her…as utterly silly and pathetic as she acted, it would be downright silly to worry, at least seriously about her.

_Hmm, a room full of Slytherin females…all of whom are either curious about me or ready to pull out their wands and hex me into the next life. I have to tread carefully…no need in alarming the whole lot of them. I have to gather information…not antagonize them. _Searching my brain for something to break the rapidly building tension, I tried to paste a reassuring smile on my face and stood up, only to lean against my bedpost, casually. _Bingo._

"So, who is this Weasley character?"

Daphne's eyes snapped up to mine. "Nobody you would care to know." She hissed, violently. I raised an eyebrow at the annoyed, forced reply and stared at Daphne, sardonically. _Interesting. Why did she sound so annoyed about me asking about Ron? It's not as though she's interested in him…no, she's Malfoy's girl on the side. Nah, it's probably a Gryffindor/Slytherin thing. Then again, they were talking about him. I'll have to let it go for now…it's not all that important in the long run. _I nodded my head toward her, anxious to get things back on track.

"I should apologize, then." I said, inwardly gagging at the gracious show that I had to put on, "I had heard you talking about him and just thought that he was someone that I should get to know…at least, one within Slytherin ranks. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

Daphne continued to stare at me for a moment and then, nodded her own head in answer. "It's fine. He's a bloody Gryffindor and such a pest that the mere mention of him usually is enough to annoy the hell out of me." She replied, smoothly. Honestly, I wanted to smile at the lie that was evident in her voice; obviously, she must have thought that I was stupider than I looked. "Since I doubt that you've been formally introduced…Annalise," pointing to each girl in turn, "this is Pansy Parkinson, Isla Selywn, and Millicent Bulstrode. Everyone, this is Annalise LeDeux."

I looked at everyone once more. "Nice to meet you all." I glanced at the watch around my wrist, noting that it was still early enough for me to leave this godforsaken dormitory and be on my own for a while. "If you would excuse me, it would seem as though I have an engagement to head off to. I guess I'll see all of you, later?"

Pansy, Isla, and Daphne merely smirked at one another, and resumed whatever conversation they were having. I refrained from saying anything about their rudeness and had turned away to leave when Millicent spoke up. I turned to look at her in surprise, only to see her, tucking a lock of her coal – black hair behind her ear, and still pursuing her novel. "Sure, Annalise. Just be back before curfew…contrary to how Professor Snape treats some of his students, he still has a conniption when we're out past curfew. Since you're new here, I would think that it would be best for you not to get on his bad side."

I smiled at the friendly warning and had opened my mouth to say thank her when she cut me off. "Oh, yes." she leaned over and rummaged through her drawer, only to throw something at me. My Seeker reflexes activated and I caught it, easily…only to raise an eyebrow when I realized that it was a bright green hairclip. "You might want to do something about your hair…it looks like lightning struck it. Then again, it could just be a rat making its home there."

I smiled, feeling oddly cheered by her attitude toward me. "Thanks, Millicent." I said, shoving a quick hand through my hair, pinning it high above my head and taking great care to leave the long bangs that hide my scar. She looked up at me, a smile crossing her angular features, and waved her hand in dismissal. With that, I was gone…finally free to go home…go back to Gryffindor Tower.

I sprinted through the common room, moving past astonished Slytherins, and up into the main castle in a hurried rush. I just needed to be back among the familiar sights and smells of Gryffindor. I may have put a brave front while I was down in the Snake Pit, but there was even so much I could tolerate. Nothing about Slytherin or its students felt the least bit familiar…_homey_ to me and I guess if I were to tell myself the truth, I guess I was scared to be among them. It felt like there was a permanent target on my back and I, honestly, didn't feel having to be so utterly paranoid about my safety.

* * *

Sliding to a stop, ungracefully, in front of the Fat Lady, I looked up at the painting and grinned. _Home, sweet home._

She snapped out of her doze and stared at me, curiously. For a brief moment, I was almost terrified that she wouldn't let me in and I, anxiously, looked down at any attire that I could possibly be wearing that would identify me as a Slytherin. Besides the hairclip, I was dressed in a green sweater and black jeans. Foolishly, I had left my new robe in the dormitory…but then again if I had it on, I would probably be even more screwed than I actually was. Breathlessly, I looked up and waited for whatever she was thinking about to pass.

"I already know of your circumstances." A sardonic smile crossed the Fat Lady's face. "I will say nothing more of it. Password?"

" _Mimsy!_" I muttered, gratefully. The Fat Lady nodded and the door to the common room swung open. I clamored through, and looked around at the surprisingly empty common room. I snuck a glance at my watch again and grinned, as I remembered that for some of my classmates, there was a Potions class to tolerate. For a brief second, I was almost to flop onto the chairs and just rest for a while but then I remembered that if any Gryffindors happened to arrive, I would automatically be cast as a Slytherin invader and unnecessary chaos would erupt.

Shaking my head at the thought, I decided to just head up to my old dormitory. As soon as I pushed open the doors, I was assailed by memories… random ones…memories of past Christmas celebrations…regular everyday activities, etc. If I were a weaker person, it would have be enough to make me cry. I looked at my old bed with the curtains drawn and a crooked smile crossed my face. It was doubtful that anyone would take my place, this year…and next year, it wouldn't be any need for me to worry about my sleeping arrangements. _I would have graduated…and be back to my usual male self again…hopefully. There's no hope about it…I will be male again. There can be no other possibility…_

Sighing, I flopped down on Ron's bed and snuck a glance at my watch again. _It should be about another half hour before Ron should be back. I'll just close my eyes for a bit. _

It didn't even seem like I had dozed off for more than five minutes when I heard the racket of my roommates heading up the stairs. I closed my eyes, hoping for patience, sat up, and crossed one leg over the other. With a sardonic smirk plastered on my face and my hands crossed under my arms, I was sure that I looked every inch of the frosty Slytherin female. When Neville pushed the door, only to blink at me in horrified shock, I became even more positive of it.

"What's going on?" I heard Dean mutter from behind Neville, and he shoved past him into the room…only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw me. "What the hell? You're not," Dean said, staring at me as though I was an apparition that he had dreamed up, "a Gryffindor. How in the hell did you get in here? What in the hell do you want?"

"Thank you for that obvious reminder. I'm perfectly aware that I'm a Slytherin," I said, standing up and placing a hand on my hip. I had to play this game to the hilt and judging by the way that they cowed away from me, I had alarmed them way more than I meant to, " and not some brainless Gryffindor. And it's none of your concern as to how or why I'm here. Understand me?"

A flash of irritation crossed both of their faces at the insult, but they both nodded. I turned my head toward the door when I heard the voice I had been waiting for. "Why are both of you blocking the door? Is there something in there I should see?"

Neville and Dean moved, wordlessly, out of the way, and Ron stumbled into the room, a confused grin on his face…only to also pull up short when he saw me. His reaction was different than the others, though…a bright red blush settled upon his face, his jaw practically dropped open, and he stared at me in a mixture of disbelief, shock…and something else entirely. If I didn't know any better, I would swear it was almost sexual in origin, but I shrugged that thought off quickly. _That's hilarious. Ron doesn't like me in that way. He's straight…I'm straight. I'm sure once he knows that I'm me, he would feel completely stupid for staring at me like this. I can't be too upset about it…everyone is in a state of shock._

Ron opened his mouth to say something but I, merely, raised a hand to quiet him. "Weasley, isn't it?" I said, surprised to hear it come out in a low, throaty purr. Ron, even if were possible, paled considerably and reached out a hand, only to grab onto a bedpost. Neville, ever the loyal friend, looked at him in concern. Dean, meanwhile, was still staring at me…obviously, thinking of a way he could possibly get rid of me.

"Yes." Ron muttered, shakily.

A smile crossed my face and I nodded, graciously. "Well, then…we need to talk." I looked, pointedly at both Dean and Neville, who had whipped their heads around to look at Ron in horror. "Alone…if you don't mind. Maybe, we could take a walk on the grounds…"

There was a flash of indecision in Ron's eyes as he contemplated my request. I knew him just as well as I knew myself; on one hand, he wanted to dismiss me out of hand like he usually did to any Slytherin student but on the other, his curiosity about the beautiful, unknown girl in front of him appealed to his baser nature. Supposedly, I was free of any prejudices against the pureblood 'blood-traitor Weasleys.' This would be a perfect chance, at least to him, to get in with a member of the House that turned out some of the most beautiful, yet horrendously evil females known in the wizarding world.

Yes, I knew him almost too well…and I should have known what my answer would be.

He nodded, briskly. "Sure," he muttered, staring at me with bemused eyes, "whatever you want. We can go…talk…whatever."

I smiled. "Well, then…if everyone would excuse me." The three of them moved out of my way and as I started to walk down the stairs, I could hear both Neville and Dean try, valiantly, to convince him not to go with me. Obviously, it didn't work as I could hear Ron tell them, in an annoyed, frustrated tone to mind their own business and not to go spreading the news all around Gryffindor Tower. Logically, I knew that they wouldn't but that didn't stop a devious smirk from crossing my face at the mere thought.

I hadn't even been in the still – empty common room for two minutes when Ron came barreling down the stairs. "Come on…let's talk about whatever is on your mind. Slytherin," he broke off, obviously trying to regain some sense in his addled brain, "scum shouldn't even breathe the same air as Gryffindors. Bloody, evil bastards…"

I tried not to laugh at the insult, turned away, and promptly walked out, knowing good and well that he was right behind me. I tried to stay ahead of him for two reasons: one to hide the fact that I was with him and two: to give myself time to think…time to figure out a reasonable way to explain the unexplainable to one of the best friends. _Ron…I'm sure that what I am about to tell you sounds completely foolish…and it sounds stupid for me to even say it… but it is the truth. _

_Remember that attack after a Potions class…the one where Hermione was taken away from us and I, supposedly…suffered enough damage that my new home is St. Mungo's? Well, that is not the entire truth. Yes, Hermione was taken away from us but I'm still here…right in front of you. I had the unfortunate side – effect of being changed into a frigging girl…nobody knows if it is permanent of not. For my protection, it was decided that it was best not to inform the general student body of this fact and my identity was hidden. _

_I was sorted into Slytherin by that foolish Sorting Hat. Dumbledore decided that it was best for me to stay there, just to try and gather some information as to Hermione's whereabouts…since they have none themselves. I don't want to be there…but I don't have a choice. Of course, you understand that…you have to…_

_It sounds stupid, just thinking about it…but it's the truth. And I am living it…_

"Look, are we going to walk around the castle until dinner? I thought that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Ron's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I whirled around to face him. Contrary to his earlier look of borderline confusion and lust, he was now glaring at me with every sign of annoyance and frustration. I took a look at our surroundings and to my surprise, I had lead him to the very same tree, out on the grounds, where the three of us spent a lot of time talking, studying, etc. _How ironic…I have to both damage his carefully ordered world…and at the same time, restore it again. Full circle…that's truly funny…_

"As you can obviously tell by the time, dinner is getting ready to start and I'm hungry. Spit out whatever you tell me…unless this is a trick." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes, "Oh, Merlin, this is a bloody trick. What in the hell was I thinking? A Slytherin…you're a snake…the whole lot of you don't tell the truth about anything. I swear…"

I smiled, watching him mutter incessantly. "Ronald Bilius," He paused and whipped his head toward me, "exactly how thick are you?"

His eyes widened, with horrified dismay at the use of his full name. "How do you know you who I am?"

My impatience got the better of me, and I raised a hand to shove my bangs away from my forehead. His eyes widened even more as he caught sight of the lightning bolt scar still evident on my forehead. A small smile crossed my face and I shrugged, indifferently. _He's about to have a conniption…_

"It's me…Harry."

He shook his violently, unable or unwilling to believe what was right in front of his face. "No, no, you can't be. Harry's at St. Mungo…he was attacked…they couldn't do anything for him." He started to pace back and forth in front of me, moving his hands wildly as he struggled to understand the completely unbelievable. I didn't blame him for his utter confusion.

"Look, when you got knocked out by that spell, Braff doused me with some type of potion. By accident, I swallowed some of it. Almost immediately, the nausea and the pain effected me…I wasn't of much use to anyone in a fair fight so…Hermione…Hermione," I looked away, cringing when Ron stared at me in dismay, "She tried her hardest to try and help me but Braff had his cronies overpower her. I can still her in my head…crying out for me, cursing the Slytherins who held her against her will. I have no idea what happened to her since that day. How sorry am I about that…"

"Harry…"

"Wait, let me finish," I held up a hand, willing him to be silent. " He threw some type of curse at me…and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing the way that I am now. " I sighed and moved away, collecting my thoughts. "You…and _Malfoy_ have seen me like this, but for security purposes, they thought it would be prudent to place Memory Charms on the both of you to erase the memories…"

Ron frowned, obviously filling in some blanks for himself. "I did feel like there was a night I was missing…it was a complete fog." He gave me an analyzing look, one worthy of Hermione Granger, herself. "How in the bloody hell did you end up in Slytherin? Those bloody gits were the ones to attack you in the first place. Why --?"

I sighed. " They thought it was best that I not make myself known to the student body in general, due to the possibility of another attack. " Ron gave me a sharp look, obviously trying his best to keep along with me. "I was renamed and resorted into Slytherin for the sheer purpose of trying to find Hermione's whereabouts. They have no idea where she is and of course, they can't take the chance of the outside world knowing yet another student disappeared from the school grounds. "

"The Slytherin students involved are not talking," I said, annoyed, "and so, I am a spy of sorts. Nobody, except you and the teachers, knows of my predicament. On Dumbledore's orders, I have to investigate my new Housemates to see what they know and relay it back to them. The teachers think that because I'm now one of them…they would be more inclined to trust me. And it is a perfectly reasonable suggestion…I just hate it with a passion."

"Harry, it is for Hermione's sake," Ron muttered, showing a level of maturity he didn't show all that often, "You have to do this. She's our best friend…"

"Don't you think that I realize that?"

Ron blanched at the heat in my voice, staring at me with confusion in his eyes, and for a brief moment, I almost felt bad for yelling at him. That dissipated quickly, though. I didn't need him pointing out the obvious…I knew good and well what I had to do. Turning away for a moment, I tried to get myself together before I blurted out something that I didn't truly mean. _Hermione…I'm coming for you. Just give me time…and I will be there…_

"Harry…I'm..."

I held up a hand, effectively cutting off his words before turning around to face him once more. "Oh, and don't call me Harry…it's Annalise." I chuckled darkly, a smirk playing upon my face. "When they told me to hide my identity, they really meant it. Nobody, even you or the teachers, can or will call me by my birth name."

"Fine." Ron said, nodding. I could tell that something else was on his mind so when he opened his mouth, I prepared myself for the worst. "Anna-."

"Annalise?"

I whirled around at the sound of someone calling my name…only to raise a curious eyebrow when I realized that it was Daphne. She walked closer to us, looking suspiciously between me and Ron, whom had immediately shut his mouth and crossed his hands over his chest, at her arrival. I didn't care much about what she thought was going on between the both of us…I was just wondering as to why she felt the need to hunt me down so close to dinnertime. After staring at Ron for a moment longer, she returned her gaze to me and I merely gave her a curt nod.

"Yes?" I muttered in the most pleasant tone that I could manage.

Obviously, it wasn't pleasant enough because she gave me a frosty smile. "Professor Snape wanted me to give this to you." Daphne said, handing me a sheet of parchment with malicious glee evident in her tone. I held no doubts as to what it could possibly be about as I took it from her and gave it a cursory glance. As I thought, it was merely a note reminding of my expected presence at detention. _I'm well aware about what I have to do…I don't need a freaking note to remind me of it. God, how, I despise Professor Snape…_

"Oh, yes…I am to escort you there, also…" Daphne said, after a moment's silence. I glanced at her sharply, wondering what her game was, and she merely shrugged. I didn't care for that attitude in the least; all it told me was that something else was going on behind the scenes and that I had to be even more careful about how I acted around her. Pasting a serene smile on my face, I gave her an agreeable nod, hoping that my distaste for the entire matter wouldn't show on my face.

"There is nothing more to be said, then."

I shifted slightly to stare at Ron, whom I had nearly forgotten was standing there, and he merely gave me a sardonic smirk. He was if nothing, a strategist, and I trusted him to play whatever role that he felt that he needed to at the moment. He walked closer to me and for a moment, I thought that he was just going to walk away into the darkness without another word until he stopped next to me and lowered his lips to my ear. I was almost startled enough to pull away from him until he reached down to touch my hand.

"Just be careful." Ron whispered. I nodded and he pulled away, looking deep into my eyes for a moment. Then, the impersonal smirk slid back onto his features and he gave both me and Daphne, who was standing closely nearby with flaming ire in her eyes, both a curt nod before walking away. "Rot in hell, Slytherin snakes. " Ron hissed out, with every bit of malice he could put in his tone. Since my back was turned slightly away from Daphne, I took a brief moment to compose myself before looking back at Daphne.

"Ready to go, then?" I said, brightly. Daphne merely glared at me a moment longer before twirling on her heel and stomping away. A brief smile crossed my face at the sight of her irritation and I merely walked after with an almost bouncy spring in my step. I was going to grab some cheerfulness while I still could at the moment, even if it was at the expense of my Slytherin Housemate.

I had to spend more than two hours with the man I hated just as much if not more than Malfoy…

Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

I didn't even bother knocking on the Potions' classroom door in order to announce my presence…I was that irritated. I didn't appreciate having to be escorted to detention like some first year and I told her as such, when some fifth year Hufflepuff said something snide to me just when we walked past the opened doors of the Great Hall. Daphne merely laughed in my face and pointed out once more that she was to escort me and that if I had a problem with it, she was well within her bounds to report me to the Head Boy, fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini. I knew all that would accomplish was another detention, especially if Zabini, in turn reported me to Snape…so I nearly lost my temper completely and hexed her like I so dearly wanted to.

But of course, she was saved from my wrath by none other than Professor McGonagall. After docking ten points each from the both of us for causing a scene, she dismissed Daphne and told her that she would escort me. Seething silently, I thought that McGonagall would actually walk with me to the Potions classroom when for some reason, she told me to go on by myself once we got down to the bottom of the stone steps. She said nothing else to me…but I can tell she was obviously disappointed.

I gritted my teeth just remembering as I pushed open the door…only to immediately start choking. The dungeon was enveloped in a thick, purple hazy fog and I could hear potions bubbling loudly as they simmered in their cauldrons. I walked closer to them, trying to breathe as shallowly as I could, and peered into both cauldrons. In one of them, there was a thick, oddly bright green concoction that seriously looked like it needed to be stirred and in the other, was a clear, thin mixture that resembled _Amortentia, _except without the distinctive mother of pearl sheen. Running through what I little I chose to retain of Potions in my mind, neither looked the least familiar…

"Five points from Slytherin for being tardy, _Potter_…"

I looked up and glared at Snape, who had just stepped out of his office with a stack of parchment in his hands. "Tardy!" I said, trying to keep the heat out of my voice as I snuck a look at the watch on my wrist. "What are you talking about? I'm on time. How is that fair?"

He placed the stack on his desk and gave me a sardonic smirk. "According to my clock," he purred, pointing at the wall clock behind him, "you're five minutes late. Oh … I must be mistaken," he muttered, flicking his wand at said clock, changing the time, "actually, its fifteen minutes. So, I shall deduct another fifteen points…plus twenty more for your cheek."

He returned his dark gaze to me, almost daring me to say something else. I barely held back the virulent curse that was about to escape my lips and merely glared at him. I had no choice but to suck up my pride…I mean, in the last thirty minutes alone, I had managed to lose 50 points from the House that I despised with every fiber of my being. Under normal circumstances, that would have given me great pleasure but I knew that for the sake of my mission, that I had to keep up appearance. It wouldn't do for Slytherin House in general to wonder why suddenly, they would be getting large amounts of points taken away from them. I couldn't draw attention to myself in that way…

"Do you have anything else you wish to say?" Snape said, coolly.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "What are these potions supposed to do? Are they for me? I am supposed to be helping you find a cure for my problem while I am here…"

"That is none of your concern." Snape said, turning away to take a seat at his desk. I opened my mouth to say something in kind but he looked up at me, effectively halting my rant in its tracks. "You're serving detention, _Potter…_I mean, LeDeux. Your deserved punishment for tonight is to scrub every cauldron beside the two next to you in this room spotless. There was a particular destructive second year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class, you see. No magic…only normal _Muggle _means. Am I understood?"

"But --." I opened my mouth to say something but again, he cut me off.

"I am the Potions Master of this school," he growled, glaring at me with hatred flaring in his eyes. "I don't need some seventh year Gryffindor with an inflated ego and one whom has only managed to survive this long from sheer dumb luck and more intelligent friends potentially blowing up this classroom, killing us both. To solve what would be that unfortunate incident, you are to touch nothing of importance…"

Furious, I glared at him back. "They wanted me to help you…"

"And I choose not to accept your _help_." Snape shot back. "Do you really want to risk losing another 50 points from Slytherin by arguing with me? I'm sure that you don't want to happen. Imagine, what would happen if everyone found out whom you were. Surrounded by your enemies…your every weakness bared to all…no, that wouldn't be a happy occasion for you, not at all. Now leave your wand on the desk and do what you were told. "

I could feel my hands clench against my sides as I fought with myself not to scream at Snape, or worse, curse him until he could no longer move. Placing the wand on the desk and turning away angrily, I stormed to the back of the classroom and rummaged through some of the drawers for a brush and other cleaning items before sitting down at the nearest cauldron. I spared Snape, whom already had lowered his head, dark hair obscuring his features as he marked assignments, a hateful glance before I started on my task. He knew just how to get to me…and this was one of those ways…

I went from cauldron to cauldron, scrubbing as fast as hard as I could, and getting more and more irritated as time went on. The classroom was getting hotter and hotter…the fabric of my sweater began sticking to my skin and my hair kept falling into my face, loosening itself from my hairclip. I kept shoving it out of my face but it still persisted, sticking instead to my neck, shoulders, and everyone else it could land. I let out a frustrated growl and stood up, tired beyond belief and ready to leave. I snuck a look at my watch and noted to my horror, that I still had an hour to go before this was all over…

"Professor Snape," I said, hoping that he would grant me some small mercy. "It's broiling back here. Can I at least use my wand to keep cool?"

"That is not my problem…and no." He said, from his position at one of the cauldrons as he stirred, lazily. He didn't look much better than I did: he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and decided to ditch his robes completely. "This is your punishment for giving me cheek…you are not supposed to be comfortable." He got up and went over to the other cauldron, giving it a cursory look before looking across the room at me. "The faster you finish…the faster you can leave. You only have five cauldrons left…"

I knew better to argue with him so I decided to just take off my sweater and tied it around my waist, revealing the black tank-top I wore underneath. Grabbing as much hair (again, leaving the bangs; I didn't want to take the chance of leaving the classroom with my scar on full display) as I could, I hurriedly placed it into a tight, makeshift bun. I hoped like hell it would hold until I could finish this godforsaken task. Grabbing the brush once more, I sat down and began to scrub the cauldrons once more…until halfway through the second to last one, I was distracted by Snape's shadow standing directly over me…

" Wh -- ?" I began, looking up in irritation before abruptly choking back the words. He was staring down at me strangely, his hawkish eyes dark with some foreign emotion. The longer I stared into those dark depths, the more shallow my breaths became which, in turn, made his focus more intense as we continued to stare at one another. For the life of me, I couldn't get my thoughts together in any logical order in order to break whatever trance we were under, but we were saved by the sound of something hitting the floor. He snapped his gaze away, looking for whatever it was, while I slumped slightly in relief. _What in the hell was that about?_

He turned to look back at me, whatever emotion was there in his eyes having disappeared. "You may leave." Snape said, in an almost rough, silky tone. I closed my eyes at the sound, feeling my stomach plunge and some odd emotion swamp me. I stood up, surprised at how weak my legs were, and nodded. I needed to get out of here…I needed to far away from this classroom and these fumes that were obviously having a horrid effect on the both of us. His gaze caught mine once more…and once again, I couldn't seem to take a deep breath…

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked, knowing the answer. Snape held up a hand before I could gather the energy to flee. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, coolly. For a brief moment, I couldn't think of what it was but then, it came back to me in a heated flash. I pasted a sheepish smirk on my face and headed over to the desk to grab my wand, taking great care to avoid Snape's gaze. Yes, it had to be the fumes of whatever potion that was being made for my condition…unknown combinations made for unknown reactions. I felt out of control…strangely elated…all over the board in terms of my emotions … and I couldn't think clearly…

"Good night, Professor." I said, politely while still not looking at him directly. He nodded and with that, I practically ran out of the door. Even in the fresher air in the hallway, I still didn't feel any better. If anything, I felt more confused as I headed to Slytherin. _What just happened?_

_I don't even have the words to describe what just happened. The reaction I had toward Malfoy was odd in itself…but this reaction toward Snape, it was … was indescribable. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him…he couldn't tear his gaze away from me. We were caught up in something. It had to be a reaction from the simmering potions…the smell must have effected us somehow. He is the Potions Master…I'm sure he can figure out something to correct it by tomorrow. __Oh…I hope so._

_I don't think I can go though that again._

* * *

_**Additional A/N (January 2009):**__ This chapter would have been up a good month or two ago but life got in the way. I was told that maybe I'm putting too much pressure on myself to put out perfection, considering that this is the Site-Which-Not-Be Named, so in order to appease both my perfectionist side as well as the need to put out chapters on a somewhat regular schedule, I was given a suggestion which seems perfectly reasonable_: **I VOW TO POST AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER STORY I AM WORKING ON UP ONCE A MONTH. **

_This will give me time to put out a decent chapter without the pressure of an every week deadline (which was my original plan) and it will also give me time and space to work on other stories that I'm working on at the same time. If I don't follow this, feel free to send me a PM, emails, etc in order to move me along. Thanks for reading and again, feel free to leave a review…*smiles*_


	11. Chapter Eleven Sheer Nerve

**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to me. Only the plot of this story and some Original Characters belong to me. The Harry Potter books are the property of J.K Rowling (even though she has given out way too much book information…readers can use their own imaginations to fill in the blanks) and are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc., at least here in the United States. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there is no reason to try and sue me.

* * *

**A/N**: _Here is the 11th chapter of "Shattered Illusions". This is the February update. Things in RL had derailed me for a while there but I'm trying to get back on my promised schedule now. March's update should be posted within two weeks while April's should be posted toward the end of the month. Let's hope that everything goes as planned. *crosses fingers* _

_I would like to thank __**Celestialuna, Fire Dolphin, **__and the anonymous __**Jinnxxed **__and __**Laval**__ for your reviews as well as everyone who had added my story to their Alert/Favorite lists. It is nice to know and see that Harry Potter fandom is still going strong. _

_As usual, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism would gladly be appreciated._

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Eleven – Sheer Nerve

* * *

_A month has gone by. _

_A month has gone by since you stepped foot into this castle and caused a commotion the likes of which we have rarely seen. A month has gone by since I looked into those brilliant eyes and was close enough to you to see a ghost of a friendly ghost settle across your face. A month has gone by since the very first sight of you distracted me beyond all reason…beyond most rational thought. _

_I know I'm being a bit too melodramatic. But it is as though I can't help myself. I'm not obsessed by your presence, far from it. But my attention has been effectively snared and even your practical indifference isn't enough for me to let it go._

_The last person who had captured a place within my head was Potter…and obviously that didn't turn out very well. He is going to be in St. Mungo's for who knows how long. The general student body will never know what truly happened that day. I'm too much of a Slytherin to rat out my fell0w counterparts…it has to stay that way._

_I wonder what you would think of me if you knew of what I have done…_

" _Lumos!"_

"Why was I foolish enough to tell you about this passageway, again?" Blaise's amused voice sounded from behind me as we walked along the winding, darkened passageway. "Only nothing but trouble can come from this."

A smirk settled across my face at his words. "You don't have much room to talk. You weren't even supposed to know about this passageway yourself."

"Point taken."

Unknown to me until Blaise told me about it in Potions, this was the way to be able to get from the Head's Quarters straight to the dormitories rather quickly. The only problem in this case, it was supposed to be the Slytherin Head Girl, if there was one, who used the passageway to get into the Slytherin girls' dormitories. I had no idea on why the castle, upon realizing that this year there was a Slytherin Head Boy, didn't seal off the passageway completely to prevent any problems like this from occurring.

But of course, I was going to capitalize upon it.

"Was there any particular reason you couldn't have this… _meeting_ somewhere else?"

"Too many eyes and ears." I replied, stopping short when confronted with the smooth stone wall in front of the both of us, "Who could possibly think to spy upon us in the girls' dorms … well, besides the other Slytherin girls? "

Blaise snorted softly and raised his wand, muttering the password silently. With a rumbling sound, the wall shifted open in front of us and we climbed on through. In order to not be blatantly obvious that there was something behind it, a large bookshelf was strategically placed in front of it and as soon as Blaise was all the way into the room, it closed with an empathic snap. _Hide in plain sight… always would that would be an excellent option to consider._

"Draco! Blaise!"

I gave Daphne, whom had just walked in from the adjourning doors, a brief smile before dropping a kiss on her cheek. I felt bad for a moment at the pleased look that brightened her eyes when she saw the both of us; I had been so distracted by thoughts of that … LeDeux girl and my revenge upon Braff and his cronies that I hadn't been hanging out with her as much lately.

As a Slytherin, she was proudly independent and was perfectly content with going on her own path … but that didn't mean anything in the long run. I was her best friend, first and foremost…and I couldn't let some girl that reminded me of horrid choices that I was too prideful to even consider changing distract me from that.

"Have you seen Braff?" Blaise asked lazily, sitting on Selwyn's bed as if he had every right to be there. He and Isla had been together since the beginning of their sixth year; for the life of me, I didn't understand what he saw in the vapid social climber.

Even though she was from a respectable pureblood family, she held herself with no class or decorum. Most of her days here were spent hanging around Pansy; proud as can be over being the best friend of the daughter of one of the more 'elite' pureblood families. I could have no true respect for someone like that. But hey, I wasn't the one dating her. Blaise, by all accounts, was rather happy with his choice. More power to him...and I honestly hoped that he wasn't just a victim on her quest to to be a queen of the social scene.

Daphne shook her head, startled. "Not since Breakfast. Although, I did hear that he landed himself a detention from McGonagall. Supposedly, he dropped a garden snake into some second year Hufflepuff's bag during Lunch. Caused one hell of a ruckus." A smile crossed her face as she thought about it. "A rather bold move on his part…but still…"

Giving the both of us a considering look, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on, Draco? How in the hell were the both of you able to get in here, anyway?"

"It's nothing of importance, Daphne." I replied, taking my own place on her bed. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"That is complete and utter cr ---." she said before Blaise cut her off with a mere clearing of his throat.

"I still don't know why you insist on keeping her in the dark." Blaise muttered, giving me a strange look. "She is a fellow Slytherin, for Merlin's sake and knows how to keep her mouth shut. You're doing her a great disservice by not trusting her."

Daphne turned her furious gaze on me; I could do nothing but growl in frustration. "So you are hiding something from me?" she hissed, angrily. I knew Daphne just as well as I knew myself; it wasn't the fact that I felt as though I couldn't trust her. I just didn't want her dragged in this any more than was absolutely necessary. But judging by the way she was looking at me, she wouldn't let this go…not until she dragged the info out of me.

My eyes closed as I remembered something my father had drilled into me ever since I was young enough to understand it_. As a Malfoy, take pride in always gaining the upper hand upon our enemies before they can attack first. Secrets are a valuable asset in gaining what we want and showing our hand before we are ready to act can only lead to disaster. No matter how much you're tempted to, keep silent and on the lookout for anything that could derail our progress … that include our closest friends…_

It was solid advice for me to keep in mind. Pulling her down to sit beside me, I reached out and brushed a hand against her cheek. "Just trust me on this one, Daphne. I will tell you everything when I can…and only then."

Pouting, she looked as though she wanted to continue arguing with me but suddenly, she nodded. I could barely hold back my smile; like I said, I knew her just as well as I knew myself. She was probably thinking of some other way that she could get the info without asking me outright. _ For as long as we've known each other, she never could outmaneuver me. I give points for trying to attempt it, though. _

"All right, Draco. I trust you. I'll let this go…for the time being."

"That ---."

The dormitory door burst open as Bulstrode came in, looking over her shoulder at someone behind her and laughing heartily. Pulling up short, she grew silent as she stared curiously at me and Daphne, whom had abruptly broken apart at her appearance. I didn't know what she was thinking as she surveyed the scene; out of the Slytherin girls, she was the one that I knew the least bit about. While not on Crabbe and Goyle's level of idiocy, she barely spoke up in class and unlike the rest of us, she stayed out of the major House politics … mainly since she was a half-blood, her opinion didn't count as much.

Concerned about her opinion, I was not … but still, I couldn't afford for her to start sticking her nose in my business.

"Millicent? What –."

Hearing the voice, I had just straightened up when LeDeux walked into the dorm, causing Blaise to choke back a chuckle when he looked at me. Every single time I saw her, I had some asinine reaction that I couldn't quite control, whether it had been snapping my quill clean in two during Potions or not paying attention in Herbology, mindlessly putting too much dirt into the pot. It was a good thing that either she hadn't noticed or was kind enough not to mention it. I was a Malfoy; appearances had to be maintained on my end. I couldn't … no, wouldn't show weaknesses of any sort.

When her gaze landed on me, I felt as though I had been hit directly in the stomach. I didn't like being under that scrutinizing stare; it was though she was searching for the answers to my innermost secrets. Trying my best not to show my disquiet, I pasted a smirk on my face and gave them both a courteous nod. "Bulstrode. LeDeux."

She gave a graceful nod of her own in return. "Anna. Just call me Anna. Calling one by their last name sounds a bit pretentious, don't you think?

Daphne snorted, appraising Anna with an almost frosty look in her eyes. Anna paid her no heed and continued to look at me. "Is there some sort of problem here?"

"No… none at all."

She frowned for a moment, almost as though she didn't believe me. I didn't see why she shouldn't; she didn't know me well enough to make any assumptions about my character. But as she continued to study me with a considering gaze, I was assailed by the thought that she knew more than she was letting on. There was no logical reason for me to feel that way but I couldn't help it My ego didn't like it for sure … and something within me wanted to put her in her place; make her stop making me feel so out of control.

"Have you liked it here, so far, Anna?" Blaise asked, breaking the awkward silence. Shaking her head at the lot of us, Millicent sighed, threw her bag on her trunk, and climbed into her own bed, drawing the curtains closed.

"It has been fine so far. A lot different than Durmstrang life, I would say." Anna replied, taking her own seat before giving Blaise a bright smile. "Some teachers … although horribly impartial toward those infernal Gryffindors … are rather decent. I do rather wish I had someone to help me learn my way around, though. I'm still getting lost a lot when I'm on my own…"

"You're friends with those infernal 'Gryffindors'." Daphne hissed, glaring at Anna. I gave her a sharp look before looking at Anna, who just rolled her eyes at the ceiling in apparent irritation. _A Slytherin in close with them, instead of mingling among her own Housemates? What could she possibly want with them? _

"I'm sure that Weasley idiot would love to show you around. Why don't you ask him?"

"Weren't you the one who informed me the day I arrived here that he's beneath me?" Anna hissed back, disgust dripping in her tone. "I'm _so_ sorry if I have to speak to him in half of the classes that we're in together, since the dratted teachers insist on pairing us up. That doesn't make us friends. As for the first night I was here, he was the one who followed me out to the tree. I know guys; he stupidly thought he would ask me out. Of course, I shot him down."

"I'm a Slytherin who is still learning about the students in this school. Either way, I do have some standards that I intend to uphold." She finished with a frosty tone. Blaise raised his eyebrows; I'm sure he was thinking the same thing I was. Annalise LeDeux was obviously not a girl to mess around with. "Do you have any other problems that you need me to address, Daphne?"

With a furious glare, Daphne stood up. "Nothing for now. Be warned, though…LeDeux, I will be keeping my eye on you."

Anna shrugged, obviously unconcerned with Daphne's threat. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Greengrass."

Moments later, Daphne stormed out of the room, dark hair streaming out behind her. For a moment, I was tempted to go after her but I had the nastiest feeling that once she had me alone, she was going to try and capitalize upon the opportunity to try and weasel information out of me. I couldn't give her that chance, no matter how much I wanted to calm her down.

Obviously, Blaise was thinking along the same lines that I had been. "I'll go after her. There's no need for her to get herself into trouble because she's pissed off at the three of us." Blaise said, rising to his feet. " I'll see the both of you later?"

I clenched my hands and growled under my breath when Anna gave him another friendly grin. "Sure, Blaise. We'll see you around."

Returning Anna's smile with one of his own, he turned on his heel and strolled from the dorm. There was silence as I thought about I could possibly say to her. _Stop looking at me like that would be one thing. It's like you can peer into my soul. It's as though you understand me when nobody else does. But how? We've never met until the day you started here. Why do I feel so connected to you? The only other person that I felt so …so out of sorts with was Potter … and he's gone … all thanks to me and my foolish choices…_

"Draco…right?" Anna asked, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded in answer. She smiled once more, taking my breath away. I barely prevented myself from doing something else foolish, like reaching out to touch her. All that would accomplish is possibly getting me hexed. "I know that will sound a bit forward --."

"I would be glad to show you around." I said, thinking of something to distract me before I could do the any of the idiotic things that were crossing my mind. There was silence for a moment; she looked completely startled and I could have cursed myself for my presumption. I had no idea on what she wanted to ask me and here I was, just saying the first thing that came to mind without even thinking about it. _What in the hell? Why does she affect me so badly? _

Anna chuckled; a light, pleased laugh. "If that is your way of telling me that you wish to take me out, then you should be appalled at yourself. You're of both Malfoy and Black blood; I'm positive that as part of two of the most 'elite' pureblood families of our kind, you would have learned to conduct yourself with a bit more finesse than you showed me."

I said nothing; the control and restraint that I was known for slipped and I just stared at her, blankly. "I didn't mean --."

"It's all right, Draco." Anna replied with a chuckle, before looking at her watch and climbing to her feet. "I have somewhere to be at the moment, so I really can't spare the time to tease you much more about this. However, if that was your way of requesting a date with me, I would be delighted to go out with you. How does Hogsmeade sound? I understand that it is this coming weekend…"

I could only nod again, still speechless in my utter dismay. If only I had been paying attention to her as she turned toward the door, I would have seen the flash of deadly triumph flare in her eyes at my agreement. If I only had been looking at her as she walked through the common room, I would have seen the shuttered, closed look cross her features as she pulled back into herself. If only I had been looking at her as she walked through the halls, I would have seen someone who held secrets that she wanted nobody to find out … and a plan that she was on the verge of hatching.

If only…

I could see into the future.

Maybe, things would be vastly different.


	12. Chapter Twelve Secrets of Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to me. Only the plot of this story and some OC's does. The Harry Potter books are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling (even though the extra book information sucks big time) and are distributed by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc, at least here in the U.S. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there is no reason for someone to decide to sue me.'

* * *

**A/N**: _I have no excuses. Considering how long I have been working at this story, I'm seriously at the point of doing the unthinkable for me: abandoning it completely instead of going back and forth on it. Obviously, writer's block, general life, and getting distracted by other writing projects like Nanowrimo and fandom pursuits like LJ"s Big Bang are screwing me over big time._

_But then again, all this teaches me is the lesson of NEVER post WIP's. Since I really hate to quit like this, I wow to eventually finish this story…it may not be any time in the foreseeable future but it will get done. Anyways, here's the twelfth chapter of "Shattered Illusions" – more or less a filler chapter to help ease me back into the story. Thanks to **Jess**, **drarryfan1**, **Elfwyn**, **Akiri**, and **Meany** for the reviews of the last chapter and to everyone who had added it to their Story Alert lists. Feel free to review!_

* * *

"**Shattered Illusions"**

Chapter Twelve – Secrets of Hogsmeade

* * *

_You have been on my mind as of lately. You are an enigma that I can't solve…a puzzle that I sometimes wish that I hadn't even decided to figure out. You have done what so many wished they could…fascinate one who prides themselves on not letting anyone get the best of him. I'm hardly going to show how much you affect me... I would just rather keep you at arm's length … always watchful, always wary._

_My secrets aren't going to become known, no matter how much I'm tempted I am to truly unburden myself of them. I've seen the consequences of it before…_

"Draco!!"

Hands stuffed into my pockets of my cloak, I had just stepped out of Scrienshaft's when I was stopped by Blaise's loud examination. To my double surprise, Daphne was with him and he was looking more harried and stressed out than I had ever had the misfortune to see him. As of late, we hadn't had much time to chat, even though we shared most of the same classes. Knowing for his sharp sense of style, he looked like he had went one on one with one of Hagrid's monsters and lost with dark smudges under his eyes, and an overall unkempt appearance.

"What's going on, Blaise?" I asked when he, quite abruptly, slid to a stop in from of me.

He jerked his head subtlety to the cluster of trees off of the beaten path. For a moment, I was tempted to continue on my merry way; I had told Anna last night over dinner that I would meet her at the Three Broomsticks after I had stopped by Scrivenshaft's. But once I really thought about it, I figured that whatever Blaise had to tell me had to have been important; we usually didn't interrupt each other's potential dalliances without cause.

_And that is all Anna is…a dalliance. Something to distract me from thinking about Potter. _I merely nodded my head, making my way down the slight incline, and was taken aback when Daphne, after making sure that the coast was all clear, began firing spells into the air. Obviously, the pair of them didn't want us to neither be overheard nor seen. _What in the blazes is going on?_

With absolutely no preliminaries, Blaise blurted out once we were standing under the cover of the trees, "It's Granger."

I tried my best not to show a reaction but I have a feeling that I failed, miserably. "Granger? What about her? Where is she?" I asked, paying no heed to Daphne's look of disbelief. "Why in the hell is Daphne with you? I still haven't her anything about this whole disaster."

"A truly stupid decision on your part, Draco." Daphne hissed, angrily. "I wish that you would have trusted me enough to tell me what happened in the first place. Now, I'm forced to hide that insolent brat…"

I took a deep breath. "What is going on?"

"Granger is being held prisoner at my estate...in an attic of one of the guesthouses." Blaise said, quickly. "For a Slytherin, Braff is entirely too quick to let his guard down. All it took was some eavesdropping, some truth serum, and rather amusing blackmail material from him to spill his guts. Since I really doubt that he wants those particular secrets revealed, it wasn't that hard to convince him to move her once more."

I blinked, mind in one of its rare states of blankness. "Daphne..."

"I got dragged into this by mere happenstance." Daphne grumbled. " it turns out that Granger had been at my Aunt Celia's in London all of this time, trapped in the basement…thanks to the efforts of all people, my elder cousin, Lucretia. He must have taken advantage of her huge crush on him; she had always been willing to anything he wanted of her, just for a vague chance to become a Braff. Anyways, servants were cursed in order to move Granger and then got cursed again in order to forget what they had done."

Thinking quickly, I frowned. "Okay, so Granger is for all intents and purposes…perfectly fine."

"Essentially…for now." Blaise said, looking relieved that I hadn't blown up in a fit of rage. "I'm hoping that we can keep her there for a while, yet, just for our own peace of mind. I'm sure Braff is trying to find a way to take both me and Daphne completely out of the picture. I'm positive that his ultimate goal was to get her out of Britain, completely… his family estate in Northern Ireland was probably going to be the last stop before doing who knows what to her."

"How good are the wards on your home?" I asked, thoughtfully. "Maybe --."

"Only for Slytherin would you be so self – sacrificing." Daphne said. "No, it's bad enough that you're still the number one suspect in this whole debacle. We're not going to even risk moving her back anywhere near London. Considering his mother is who she is, I know the wards on Blaise's are strong enough in order to buy us …maybe, a week or two… in order to figure out our next option. "

"Okay." I hissed, rubbing an annoyed hand against my forehead. "Give me a couple of days to figure things out. Most of the professors are still breathing down our backs and we have very limited options. If push comes to shove, I just may have to sell out Braff and his cronies…"

"Have you lost your mind?" Blaise hissed. "What happened to our general rule of Slytherin should stick together, no matter what the cost? Selling each other out is not our usual modus operandi. The rest of your career here at Hogwarts will be a living hell if people thought Malfoy, the _de factor_ leader of us all, can and would betray any of us so easily. All of the respect…the power it took seven years for you to earn would just slip from your fingers. You would be the House pariah…"

"I would do what I have to in order to keep Daphne out of the line of fire." _And you, too. Blaise._ I crossed my hands over my chest, still thinking intently. "If you let Braff reclaim Granger, all I would have to do is put in a word with my father…who, of course, could use the nefarious connections he has in the Ministry and quite easily take him out. You think the dirt that you have on him is bad enough … try wrapping your mind around the information that I am holding. He may be dumb enough to challenge a Zabini, shoot, he may even be crazy enough to challenge the Greengrasses…but Malfoys, he knows that we could destroy him. All of our problems will be solved, neatly…"

"But you're not going to do that, Draco." Daphne muttered. "You wouldn't…"

"Don't presume to tell me of what I'm going to do." I said, taking a look at my watch. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have someone that I have to meet."

"That Gryffindor – loving slut of yours?" Daphne growled. For a moment, I was almost tempted to laugh; if one didn't know any better, one would swear that she was jealous. But that was the entire point; I did know better. She was only acting like this in some misguided effort to protect me. On one hand, I dearly appreciated it and on the other, I so wanted to curse her from treating me as though I was some sort of child.

"You know, crudity doesn't become you, Daphne." I said, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. Smirking to myself, I could hear her grumble something under her breath when I pulled away. "The both of you, just keep your ears to the ground, and be sure to keep an eye on Braff without being too obvious about it. Once I think of something, I'll be sure to inform you. Seriously, all of this may not even be worth it in the end." _Or maybe you just think that you could somehow make this up to an unconscious, ill Potter by bringing one of his best friends back to him._

"I'll see the both of you around."

* * *

"Perhaps Daphne was right about her…"

My already iffy mood was not made any better than the sight that greeted me as soon as I stepped foot in the Three Broomsticks. There she was…Anna, holding court at one of the larger tables with a rather off of the wall collection of students from to my horror, all of the school Houses. Millicent, who surprisingly looked pretty enough with her glossy black hair tied up into a bun and light makeup, was giggling madly at something Terry Boot was telling her from her position right next to Anna, who looked as though she dearly wanted to laugh herself. As I drew closer to the entire group, I couldn't help but growl; the Weasel was sitting right across from her, flailing his arms through the air as he chatted with both his sister and Loony Lovegood, who were sitting on opposing sides of him. To polish off the entire disgusting picture, Longbottom and Abbott were talking with heads close by one another. If one didn't know any better, I swear that they were flirting. _Oh, what has the world come to if this travesty is allowed to go on?_

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, stopping right next to the table. I knew what reaction I was going to receive; a stony, sullen silence…but that didn't stop me from feeling a twinge of hurt. Silent messages were being sent around the table with an eyeroll here, and a quirk of the eyebrow there. For a moment, we just stood there, analyzing what we thought each other would do but then, Anna, with a soft grin on her face, broke the choking silence. "Mal -," she broke off, looking appalled at her near slip, "Draco, I didn't think that you would ever show up. I was honestly starting to think that I had been stood up."

"Something came up. I see that you kept yourself occupied, nonetheless." I said, softly. "I apologize."

With that, the Weasel choked back a derisive snort and shot to his feet. "I'm going to go before I end up losing my lunch. It's bad enough I had to even communicate with the both of you," he said, gesturing at both Anna and Millicent, who just looked at him as though he were a slug on the bottom of their shoes, " it would be absolute torture to have to listen to snake flirting. Boot, the next time that you want to take a walk on the dark side with a damned Slytherin, be sure that I'm nowhere in the vicinity."

With another growl of complete disgust, the Weasel stomped away with his sister close on his heels. Lovegood shook her head, watching them go before turning to give Anna a strange look; Anna, oddly enough, just merely inclined her head in answer. Before I could even give it much thought, my attention was snagged by the slight of Boot blushing deeply at Millicent's beaming smile being aimed in his direction. He looked flustered for a moment, obviously hesitant to say whatever was on his mind.

"Well, then…uh…Millicent…"

"I'll be glad to." Millicent answered, smiling even more brightly. Anna leaned over and whispered something into her ear; there was a brief snort of laughter and Millicent nodded. "Fine, fine… I will…"

"Shall we?" Boot asked, looking relieved. Millicent nodded and suddenly, the rest of the table erupted into motion. Lovegood saw one of her other classmates and with a cheery wave at both Slytherin girls, disappeared into the crowd. I hadn't even noticed Longbottom and Abbott disappear; my attention was soon focused on Anna, who after yelling goodbye to Millicent's retreating form, turned to study me as though she wasn't sure on how she was to approach things now that we finally alone. _She's a distraction…all right. I can't keep anything straight in my head when I am around her. But I can't let that show on my face. _

"We're finally alone, Draco." Anna said, gesturing to a seat. "Do you wish to go somewhere a bit more private?"

"You know, you're not as sneaky as you would like to be." I said, not even bothering to answer her question as I dropped into a seat. "Haven't even been here that long and you're already friends with the lowly Gryffindors. You're hiding something…I just know it." Honestly, I didn't know why I felt the need to attack her at the moment; it wasn't anything in particular that was annoying me at the moment. _Could you just be plain old jealous? She is always on guard around you…much as you are with her. That easy familiarity that she seems to share with Millicent…shoot, even the lightly hostile one she has managed to form with the Weasel… at least, they are, in their own ways, sure of their relationship with her. So much of my emotions are tied into Potter that I can't even be sure of what I'm feeling at the moment…_

"Isn't everyone hiding something?" Anna shrugged lightly." We're both Slytherin; I'm sure that if you wanted to, you could get one of your cronies to dig into my personal life…as well as my life at Durmstrang. Shoot, I'm surprised that you haven't yet." I gave her a narrow look, grudgingly pleased at how blasé she sounded about the entire thing. _Obviously, she knows what I can do. Either she really has nothing to hide…doubtful being that she was a Durmstrang student; they always are into something foul or she is just that sure that her secrets won't be found out. She is a bold woman... I can give her that much…_

"Don't tempt me, Anna." I purred. She gave me a saucy grin return before arching her own eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She got up and sat down directly next to me, obviously trying to make me show some type of reaction. "I'm just merely thinking about secrets and how they can come back and bite you in the arse…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." My mind unwittingly flashed to the multiple ones that I was carrying around now. Almost as if she had sensed my discomfort, she backed away slightly, green eyes slightly remorseful. "Some secrets have to be kept no matter the cost…"

"How right you are…how right you are…" Anna said, quietly. "Come on…let's go for a walk or something. It's getting a bit too crowded in there for my tastes."

"Trying to get me alone, LeDeux?" I asked, playfully flirting in order to get my mind off of things. "I didn't know that you were that type of girl." She looked at me, almost as though she didn't know whether she wanted to take offense or not. Shoot, for a moment there I thought that I had crossed some unknown line in the sand that I hadn't even been aware was there. For some pureblood families, beating around the bush wasn't an option…you wanted what you wanted, no matter how it may be perceived at the time. Others, like my own, kept to old traditions; we may stretch them a bit thin sometimes but they were always there.

She took the option of less resistance and gently placed her hand on top of mine. "Who told you that I wasn't?"

We stared at each other for moment before I, gently, wrapped her hand around my own and pulled her to her feet. We didn't say much of anything to each other as we headed out of the door and on our way. I guess that we were immersed in our own thoughts. _What am I doing? Getting involved with a woman that reminds me so much of Potter that it's enough to make me scream? I already have enough on my plate at it is; I don't know how I'm going to get Daphne and Blaise out of this…let along worrying about myself and the damned wife that I'm being forced to choose. It's getting closer and closer to Christmas and I still have no prospects. This year was supposed to be easy…not as difficult as it has been._

"What is the deal with Braff?" Anna asked, out of the clear blue sky, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Excuse me?!"

She gave a narrow look before continuing walking. "You know, our fellow seventh year? The one who acts more conceited than Blaise? Every solitary time I turn around, he's always watching me like a hawk getting ready to catch its prey. It's creepy as hell…"

I didn't know what to say to her beside the bare truth. "You remind him of someone….that's all."

"The Boy – Who – Lived, right?" she asked. I nodded, tightly, hoping like hell that she wouldn't inquire further. "Just because I have black hair and green eyes doesn't mean anything."

"You're right… it doesn't." I asked, trying to get my rampaging emotions under control. "If you're having problems, I'll be glad to talk to him…"

She chuckled, a low, throaty one that made my stomach tighten in reaction. "We're barely associates and yet, you honestly expect me to let you ride to my rescue? No, I'll handle Braff on my own. I'm going to completely lose my patience, after giving him one too many warnings, and take him out when he least expects it. As I said before, secrets can come back to bite one in the arse. Let's him hope that I don't find his. I don't have gracious reactions at all when 1) my life could be danger because of them or 2) betrayal of any sort, no matter the reasoning behind it. "

"Glad to hear it." I said, smirking. "At least, I know where I stand."

A shrug of the shoulders and a grin was my answer as we continued on our way. After a quick stop by Honeydukes, we headed back to the castle, chattering about other things the entire time. Although I was determined not to let my thoughts ruin what time I had with her left, I couldn't help but be plagued by them:

_She cannot abide betrayal at all. How would she react if I told her of what I have done? How would I tell her that I may have to betray my House in order to protect my closest friends? How would I tell her that we wouldn't be even in this mess if I hadn't decided to save Potter's life in the first place? How I would tell her that I betrayed everyone by falling for him in the first place? Yes, secrets can bite you in the ass when you least expect it but sometimes, they can be the very thing that protects you._


End file.
